


Choice and Chance

by IAmAllYetNotAtAll



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 25k words, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaptered, M/M, Mix of book universe and TV show universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, already complete though, just a bunch of fluff, sort of alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAllYetNotAtAll/pseuds/IAmAllYetNotAtAll
Summary: Alec made the choice to be without glamour in unfamiliar territory. It led him to a chance meeting with Magnus Bane.
There was the choice between his family name and his heart. A chance at redemption, or a chance at a future he'd forged himself.
It was not so simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I just want everyone to have a heads up, this is a mix between canon of the books and the television show universes. It's also a sort of alternate universe where Clary wasn't around because it worked out that way.
> 
> About 4 chapters or so, about 25K. It's already complete.

If someone were to ask him what he'd been thinking as he stepped through those doors he wouldn't know what to respond. A mix of adrenaline after a good fight and accumulated pent up nerves and frustration would be his best answer.

On his way back to the Institute after an evening of patrolling he'd overheard a couple boys talking about going to a club. They'd been holding hands and he had no doubts about the type of club it would be. It was at that moment he decided he wasn't quite tired enough to go home and chose instead to follow them to their destination. Demons liked club, he reasoned to himself.

A large neon sign read, ' _Posh_ '. It was relatively modest, though the atmosphere was drastically different as Alec stepped inside the building. He'd been able to hear the music from outside, but it took passing through a beaded curtain to spot the throng of bodies dancing together in a less-than-modest fashion. It made his face heat up and his hands grow wet with sweat.

He glanced down at his forearm and spotted the familiar glamour rune - active for a long while still. He wasn't sure he could have done this otherwise. Actually, he knew he couldn't.

Typically it was best practice to never go near mundanes while glamoured, they could feel the body heat and a touch if they were close enough, but in a place like this Alec wasn't worried. He almost tripped someone and they didn't even do a double take.

He slipped to the back of the bar, taking a beer and leaving cash in its place, and then moved to the back of the room to sip and watch. It was interesting to watch these young men, and a few women, dance without a care in the world. There were those who looked like they were born to be there, and others who seemed to be settling into place.

This was no place for Alec, or any Shadowhunter really. But mainly not for Alec. The future head of the Institute, goody-two-shoes first born child of the Lightwood family.

The beer was half empty when he felt heat at his back and the intent to press a gentle hand at his waist. The person had started to speak, Alec catching this much, "What's one of the Nephilim doing-" before his reflexes kicked in. His hand flew out to push the person away from him in fear of danger, and he spun on his heal, catching a look of shock and surprise on a sparkly, and very handsome, man's face as he was falling backwards. With Shadowhunter speed his other hand came around the man to catch him mid-fall and they both froze in a dip.

Alec stared openly, being able to spot the blue eyeliner in their close proximity. There was a lot of glitter and makeup in a way he'd only ever witnessed on his own sister. It was almost nostalgic, but mostly it made his breath ragged and his pulse grow fast. The man wasn't heavy by any means, but Alec could feel the weight on his arm as he kept him from succumbing to gravity.

After a pause where they both seemed to stare longer than necessary, the man cracked a grin, "Seems I've fallen for a Shadowhunter tonight."

It smoothed the tense yet electric air that had grown between them and Alec laughed a little awkwardly as he brought the man up onto his own feet. Then took two steps back.

"More like because of a Shadowhunter." He corrected, one hand going to the back of his neck in a nervous tick. The other hand still somehow managed to retain a hold of his beer, from which he took a swig before continuing, "I'm really sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting... You're - you're a warlock right? That's why..." He could be seen and that he was able to recognize his rune's for what they were. He could always spot vampires, werewolves, and any faerie fairly easily, and if the person fell into none of those, he went on to assume the person was a warlock. Their glamours were quite powerful, easily hiding any visible and telling marks.

"Quite right. I'm Magnus Bane." The name was familiar.

He hadn't put his hand out for a handshake, Downworlders being commonly discouraged not to try and touch a Shadowhunter even for a simple greeting, but Alec ignored that ideology and held out his hand, "I'm Alec."

Magnus slowly brought his hand to Alec's, and let their hands grasp in a gentle and polite handshake, "Herondale?"

Alec frowned in confusion, "No. Lightwood."

"Oh, yes, silly me. This is New York, home of the Lightwood's. And what, may I ask, are you doing here? Not that I'm not enjoying this lovely surprise, of course."

"Same as you, I guess." He said in hopes of diverting the question as he didn't really have an answer, but it only made Magnus' smile grow.

"Oh really? Well I'm here to dance, Alexander. Care to join?"

"Um."

"Of course we don't have to dance quite like that," He pointed towards a couple on the dance floor that may as well have been in their own bedroom, "Unless that's how you like to do it."

"No, not like that." His words were rushed and he knew he was blushing again. Or still, since he wasn't sure he'd stopped at all.

Magnus held a hand out for him to grab, and Alec knew it was against his better judgment. Alec couldn't imagine a Downworlder being so bold towards his parents, or any other Shadowhunter he knew (other than his open-minded siblings). It was brave, and it made Alec want to be brave too.

He took his hand, feeling the cool press of rings mixed with the warmth of his skin, and allowed himself to be pulled amongst the other dancers. He had the grace of a Shadowhunter, but he also had the lack of dance knowledge as one too, and he was just able to follow along with Magnus' movements, though the warlock clearly did not care so long as they were close.

The effects of a small room packed with people began to take its toll on him, his body growing warm and sweat prickling the back of his neck. His eyes drifted to the patch of skin between shirt and pants he could spot every time Magnus raised his arms and he wanted to touch it, touch him. And he followed his impulses, placing his hands at Magnus' waist and bringing him closer. A brief look of surprise crossed his features before he smiled sweetly, letting his own hands rest on Alec's shoulders and moving along to his lead.

"What were you planning on doing here tonight?" Magnus asked him.

"I don't know." Alec answered truthfully, uncertain what Magnus wanted to hear from him. His fingertips had slipped under the hem of his shirt and were pressed into the heat of his skin. This had not been planned, but it wasn't unwanted.

"I know what I'd like to do." Alec could guess before Magnus was bringing a hand to his cheek, fingers trailing his jaw and eyes sneaking looks to his lips. They were much closer than he remembered them being.

"I..." His breath shook, but the smile on Magnus' lips soothed him into a smile of his own. He could think of no words that could fill the air, and instead he moved his head down for a kiss. Magnus met him halfway.

Their lips met clumsily, but the heat and electricity between them flowed into their kiss. His arms tightened around his waist, and he could feel Magnus' hand in his hair, tugging and mussing it up likely beyond repair. His heart had never beat this fast, his cheeks warm and fingertips tingling in the sweetest way.

Kissing Magnus was like seeing a shooting star for the first time. He was full of awe and wonderment, giddy like a child and excited at experiencing something new in the way only an adult could be.

When they parted for air Magnus spoke, voice slightly breathy, "My place is just down the block, if you want to move this there."

"Yes." He said instantly, not allowing his brain to think at the speed of his words.

The smile he received was enough to stop any further thinking he might be tempted to do. Magnus took his hand and pulled him out of the club and into the fresh air. He didn't drop his hand as they made their way down the street. Magnus had been on point to say his home was simply down the block, as it hardly took a minute before they were stopping in front of a building.

Magnus majicked the door open and they were kissing again. They somehow climbed the stairs to his loft while breaking apart as little as possible. Alec didn't have time to admire the beautiful, per his little knowledge on the matter, decor. Magnus dragged him to his bedroom in a matter of seconds, quickly getting him to the bed and softly prompting him to lay down on the purple silk sheets.

Alec brought Magnus with him onto the bed, letting him lay on top of him while their lips moved in sync. Magnus moved to lay warm kisses on his jaw and neck, sucking a bruise in one spot that had Alec writhing in pleasure. He slipped his hands under Magnus' shirt, simply feeling his skin in a way that seemed more intimate than sexual.

Magnus' hands moved to tug at his jeans before slipping under his shirt to pull it off, but... They both felt the same thing in the other's movements.

Hesitation.

Magnus pulled away and sat back on his heels, legs around Alec's waist and sitting quite comfortably on his crotch. They were both kissed out, lips shiny and red, breath coming in bursts and their eyes wide and blown with arousal.

"I don't think I... can." Alec mumbled after taking a moment to catch his breath. He liked touching Magnus, but the thought of going further had made him tense and, honestly, a little bit scared. Magnus had certainly sensed it.

Yet when Magnus had moved to remove his shirt his hands had fluttered, touching then bringing himself back before trying again. Alec was not the only one hesitating and it made him feel a bit relieved.

"Want to watch a movie?" Magnus broke the silence between them, lips pulling into a gentle smile. His lipstick was slightly smudged and his hair was not as tidy as before, but he still seemed as composed and handsome as before.

"I'm... really sorry, Magnus. If you want me to leave I understand."

Magnus blinked quickly several times, frowning as confusion set in, "In what universe is asking someone to watch a movie the same as asking them to leave? Is this some new age lingo I've never heard?"

"No, that's not what I..." Alec sat up, Magnus still in his lap but now they were closer and eye to eye, "I don't want you to feel like you have to let me down easy. I chickened out on the one thing you wanted us to do, so I get it if that's that, you know?" Alec wasn't sure he was making sense.

"Who said this was the one thing I wanted us to do? Who says this wasn't my plan the whole time, hm?" Magnus could feel the skepticism rolling in waves from the Shadowhunter, and he sighed, "Look, Alexander, if it means anything, you weren't the only one to back out. I wasn't going to go through with this either."

"Oh." He'd felt his hesitance, but hadn't been sure if he'd be willing to stop too, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?"

"Well I'm sure you can tell why I... stopped, but I mean you're all hot and confident, I don't see why you did unless I did something wrong." Alec wasn't sure why he was pressing the issue. If he was a bad kisser or had done a one-night stand faux-pas then he probably didn't really need to know.

"Silly Nephilim. No, you've been wonderful. It's..." Alec could tell Magnus was debating on being honest or changing the topic. He'd take whichever. "I have been propositioned by Shadowhunters in the past, and it was always a means to an end, so to speak. They were looking for a night of debauchery, or an escape from the closet, and I always said no. I may be willing to be a secret, for the right reasons, but I will never be a dirty secret."

Alec felt his heart clench, sad to know he'd been made to feel that way and also angry for him, "I'm so sorry, Magnus, I didn't mean to make you feel like that, that wasn't - I don't - I'm sorry." He fumbled, grip on Magnus' waist growing tighter.

"You haven't, Alexander. I wouldn't have brought you to my loft at all if that were the case. And that's the issue. My gut tells me that this could be okay, but my age reminds me that I don't know you well enough to risk trusting you over my general belief on the matter."

"Oh." Alec felt his lips quirking up, flattered and happy by his words and reassurance, "Then I'm honoured to have made it this far." He teased in hope of turning Magnus' serious expression to the increasingly familiar smile. He succeeded. "But I want you to know I honestly don't think of this like that."

Magnus appeared startled by his words for a brief moment, but that faded quickly. "So? Movie?"

"Is this a good time to mention I've never see a movie before?"

Magnus gasped dramatically and placed a manicured hand over his heart, "You haven't? Well, Alexander, you are in for a treat. Follow me." Magnus gracefully climbed off his lap and took two steps before stopping abruptly, turning back to Alec to offer him a hand with an almost shy smile on his lips.

A hand that Alec took with no hesitation.

**OoOoO**

Somehow they wound up watching three Disney movies with some cocktails and then they curled up fully dressed in Magnus' bed for the night.

Alec was very disoriented when he woke up, to say the least.

There was comfort as he became conscious of his body. The blanket he kept at the Institute was thin and getting worn, but the silk tangled between his legs was heavy and warm. He felt a weight at his waist and knew, despite his lack of experience, that there was an arm wrapped around him.

He squinted his eyes and slowly peaked out to see what would greet him.

It had whiskers.

His eyes flew open and he slowly pushed himself onto his elbow to take in the entire creature. It was a cat. Its tail was moving to and fro, nose twitching at the unrecognized scents. They had a bit of a staring contest, but neither wavered. He felt the arm at his waist tighten around him and the man by his side made a groaning sound. There was probably some words in there.

Alec glanced over his shoulder to spot a sleepy and grouchy looking Magnus, "Good morning."

Magnus glared and turned over, tugging the blanket over his head. He made a noise, this time definitely no words included.

"Not a morning person then." Alec observed aloud, bringing his eyes back to the cat that remained unmoving. The bed was large and the two boys were pretty centered on it, which left the cat plenty of room to perch on the edge and watch Alec in an awfully creepy way, "You have a cat."

"His name is Chairman Meow." The words were somehow discernable through the blanket.

"Oh. That's a nice name. I don't remember seeing him last night."

"Are we doing the chatting thing? I'm not ready for chatting. It's too early for chatting." Magnus huffed and pushed the blanket off his head. He pouted when he saw the amusement on Alec's face, but remained silent.

Alec turned away from the cat completely and met Magnus' gaze directly. Suddenly, his face grew hot as he took in their situation. They were lying next to each other, Magnus in batman pyjamas and Alec in some borrowed sweatpants he wasn't quite sure were actually from Magnus' closet, and just talking in a way that seemed far too intimate for how little time they had spent together.

"I, um, I should go. Izzy will think I'm dead." He awkwardly stepped off the bed, moving around the cat. The Chairman simply eyed him, as if judging his character.

"Don't want to stick around for breakfast?" Magnus was beautiful in the morning, Alec noticed. Although he was certainly unhappy to be awake at that hour, he seemed cozy and relaxed in a way Alec envied.

"I can't. I... Sorry." Alec grabbed his clothes from on top of the dresser, wondering about how to proceed with getting changed. Tempted to run out of there without bothering, embarrassed and nervous about the position he found himself in.

Magnus got out of bed and smiled his way, "Suppose it's time to feed the Chairman anyways. I'll leave you to change."

Could warlocks read minds? Or was Alec just that obvious? Either way, he was thankful.

"Thanks." He mumbled and watched Magnus leave the room, his cat at his heels.

He let out a heavy sigh as he grew a little more at ease now that he was alone. He wasn't Isabelle or Jace, he didn't know what to do in these sort of situations. They hadn't done anything, and he was pretty sure (completely certain really) that it was his tipsiness caused by one too many sparkly drinks that had convinced him it'd be a good idea to share the bed with Magnus though he had been offered a guest room, yet it still felt...

Not dirty. He could never associate that word with Magnus, even if he wasn't aware of his aversion to it.

He was confused. And scared - the intensity of this 'thing' between them was more than he could have anticipated.

Alec changed back into his gear, folding the sweatpants and placing them on the dresser. He looked around and took in Magnus' room. It was the exact opposite of how Alec's kept his bedroom. Colourful, a tad messy with clothes lying across more surfaces than necessary, and a lot of personality. It was lived in.

He left the room and made his way to the kitchen where he found a now fully glamourized Magnus. He'd changed, fixed his makeup, and his hair was now tipped purple and it made his breath catch for a moment. A long moment.

"Hey," He said once his mind had cleared. He sounded a tad breathless and he knew his cheeks were red. His pale complexion always betrayed him, and Isabelle made sure to tease him about it as frequently as humanly possible.

"Alexander!" Alec wasn't sure why he felt the need to say his name so often, but he wouldn't lie and say he didn't like it, "Here, for you."

Magnus handed him a travel mug, bright smile indicating his good mood. All traces of his earlier grouchiness were gone.

"Um..."

"Coffee for the road. Being uncaffeinated is so last century."

"I, um... Thanks." Alec wasn't much of a coffee drinker. Yet they had gotten to sleep quite late and his internal clock woke him up bright and early, and he was sure the energy would be nice. Even if a stamina rune would work better, the thought was there and he appreciated it.

Magnus watched him a little cautiously it seemed, despite the good humoured expression on his face. It was almost the same way Chairman Meow had looked at him - gauging and calculating. Magnus didn't know what Alec would do next.

Alec forced himself to take a sip of the likely too warm drink and flashed him a smile, "It's delicious. Thank you." He wanted to sooth that look behind those eyes, and it seemed to work as Magnus let out a laugh. It was worth the burnt tongue.

"Glad to hear it, darling." Magnus took his own mug in hand and nestled it near his chest, "Have you spoken to the lovely sounding Izzy yet?"

It was like a slap in the face. It wasn't intended to be harsh, but it was a cold reminder of the real world.

Alec pulled out his phone and clicked it open. There were several texts from two of his siblings.

"I'll take that as a no then." Magnus mused as he watched Alec fiddle with his phone in a hurried manner.

From: Jace  
 _Hey_  
 _Alec_  
 _Izzy wants to know if you're alive_  
 _Bro?_  
 _Don't have too much fun without me_  
 _And don't do anything I wouldn't do!_

The tone of the messages changed so drastically that it had Alec wondering exactly what had transpired in the two hours between the first and last message. He moved onto his sister's messages.

From: Izzy  
 _Big brother?_  
 _Are you okay? You're never late from patrol._  
 _Jace says you're not answering him either_  
 _Alec?_  
 _Nevermind. I had Jace track you and he says he saw you smiling with a cocktail in your hand so we're assuming you're alive and well. Text me when you're on your way home. I'll make up something to tell mom and dad._  
 _Love you <3_

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, nervous at the knowledge that his brother had seen him at some point last night. From Izzy's message he gathered they hadn't spotted more than what she'd described, which was the smallest relief. He sent her a quick message to let her know he'd be home soon and put away his phone to return his focus to Magnus.

"I should get going. My brother and sister are waiting for me."

"Of course." Alec walked over to the door with Magnus near him.

"I'll bring this back, um, soon." He said in reference to the travel mug. He wasn't sure when, or if, he'd see Magnus again, but was hoping he would. Even if it was only for a brief moment, any glimpse of him would bring him the greatest joy and he already knew it.

"That's the plan, darling." The grin on Magnus' lips was cheeky. It made his heart race at the thought that Magnus wanted to see him again too. But Magnus soon grew suddenly hesitant, a flash of uncertainty in his eyes. He took Alec's hand and pressed a paper in his palm, "Look, I won't be insulted if you don't use it, but I'd hate myself for not trying, so here."

Alec looked down at the paper and found a series of numbers scribbled on it in an elegant hand writing in a shade of glittery red. It was Magnus' phone number.

He didn't know what to say on the matter, mind fumbling about as he tried to search for words. Instead, he pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek - earning a surprised look in return - and said, "I had fun, and I hope I'll get to see you soon. Take care, Magnus."

"Goodbye, Alexander."

It was a whisper he kept with him on the way home. The coffee grew cold fast, but he still drank every drop. His siblings, though loud, open, and usually teasing in their manner, knew not to push the situation too much and it made him love them that much more.

"How was your night, big brother?" Isabelle asked with a smile. It wasn't insinuating anything, simply happy and curious.

"Was good. Still alive." He wasn't sure how to broach the subject of what had happened, or if he even wanted to. Talking about it would make it real. He wasn't sure he could handle that quite yet.

"Always a successful day for a Shadowhunter when we end the day breathing. Jace is waiting for you in the training room."

He left her to find his _parabatai_ where she had said he would be. Jace grinned, though just like their sister it wasn't (too) teasing.

"Had fun?"

"Always." He said in his usual dry tone. Jace paid it no mind.

"Good. You ready to start, or we can train a bit later if you want." It was his way of asking if he wanted to clean himself up.

The thought of a shower and a change of clothes was too tempting, so he agreed, "Yeah, just give me fifteen. Meet you here?"

"Of course. Hey, Alec?" Jace stopped him before he could leave the room. He hesitated, as though not sure if the words should be said, but his eyes shone with determination and he pressed on, "I know what Izzy messaged you, so you know I saw, well, you. And look, I'm not gonna ask. You'll tell me when you want, but like... I've never seen you smile like that, and... I'm happy for you. Happy you're happy and all that."

"Thanks, Jace." He said softly, feeling warmed by his words. His response was a smile as bright as would befit someone with Angel blood.  
  
Their acceptance, even if they were not aware what exactly they were accepting, meant the world to him, and he could not be more overjoyed with that knowledge.

When he returned to his room to wash up, the first thing he did was register Magnus' phone number into his phone with purpose.

... He chickened out and didn't message him. But he did half the work and he figured maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow might be just as bright.

**OoOoO**

"Alec!" His mother called for him, tone harsh and cold as always.

To: Magnus  
 _Hi. It's Alec. From Saturday night._

"I need you to go here to scout for demons. Jace and Isabelle will accompany you." She handed him a report. "Don't be long."

From: Magnus  
 _I couldn't possibly forget you, sweet Alexander._  
 _I'm happy to hear from you. I was beginning to worry my fabulousness had turned you away._

"I need you to locate this corpse and investigate it. Possibly caused by a vampire, judging by the papers. The mundanes are getting ideas and I want it fixed."

To: Magnus  
 _Is that something that happens? I would think you'd struggle to keep people at bay._  
 _People like sparkles._

"Go meet with this faerie and get a full detailed report on the events from last night."

"Why not send Isabelle? The fae like her."

"Beyond tastefully. I hope you'll handle this as professionally as you are capable of."

' _You_ ' was said like dirt - because his best would never be good enough for her.

"Okay."

From: Magnus  
 _Do you like sparkles?_

"Alec, don't disappoint me again."

To: Magnus  
 _I have a newfound appreciation for them._

He already had, but he tried not to let her know the extent of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback on the first chapter! Just to let you guys know I'll be putting out the chapters daily. Or in two days, depending on my available time. Also I'm a huge fan of Jace Lightwood, AKA him being referred to as a sibling because FEELS. Hope you enjoy :)

The doorbell went off for a moment as someone held the buzzer for a second to alert him of their presence. Magnus got off the couch and went to his intercom to shout his usual spiel.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?"

"Um... Hi. It's me. Alec."

He paused briefly at the softer-than-usual tone, but hurriedly opened the door for him once he'd recovered, "Of course, come on up."

Magnus went to the door and opened it, leaning on the frame and waited patiently as he heard the soft Shadowhunter steps climb up to his loft. He frowned once he spotted him. Alec was clearly exhausted and more disheveled than the last time he'd seen him. Like a disorganized mess rather than the cute ruffled look he had before. There were dark circles under his eyes, but he still smiled brightly once he spotted Magnus.

"Hey!" He greeted happily, stopping in front of him.

Magnus may have been hoping for a kiss, even a hug would do, but he took what he would get from the shy Shadowhunter, "Good evening, Alexander. What brings you to my humble abode at this hour?"

They had not seen each other since that first night. They texted often, almost consistently really, but Magnus had left it in his hands whether they would see each other again. With immortality came great patience. Yet seeing him again was like seeing the sun rise - beautiful and welcomed.

"I... I'm sorry. I should have let you know I was coming, or asked if you wanted me to come by. I just... Wanted to see you."

Alec never beat around the bush, but it was refreshing every time he spoke his mind despite expecting it. Magnus gestured him inside, "I don't say this to many Shadowhunters, Alec, but you are welcome here. Come in."

He led Alec to the sofa, the TV still playing ' _Bridget Jones's Diary_ ', and had him sit down while he made two mugs of hot chocolate appear. With little marshmallows. He handed him one and sat on the couch with a good foot of space between them.

Magnus' hand sparkled blue as he lowered the volume of the TV, and Alec turned his focus from the unrecognized images to his hand.

"What determines the colour of a warlock's magic? Was your magic always blue?"

The space Magnus had given them, to try and be respectful of Alec's space, was forgotten as he pressed up to his side and brought a hand to his jaw to move his face and lock their eyes. Magnus was smiling flirtatiously, "I'll tell you a secret and you can't tell anybody. Promise?" He whispered as if about to reveal a great truth.

"Promise." Alec whispered back, playing along. Goosebumps bloomed on his arm as he felt Magnus' breath on his cheek and spotted the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Warlocks get to choose the colour. And I happen to have a bit of a weakness for the colour blue." Magnus drew his hand away from Alec's jaw and poked his temple, a clear indication he was referring to his blue eyes.

"Oh." Heat rushed to his face as that sunk in.

"Why are you here, Alec?" Magnus asked gently now that the air seemed more gentle and open to the question.

He let out a soft sigh, "It's been a long day and I just... I really enjoyed being here last time and I - I wanted to see you again."

"What's made it a long day?" Magnus knew of certain areas of stress for the young Shadowhunter by how he spoke of them - namely his parents and the pressures of their family name. He was certain it tied into that somehow, and felt a bit proud at the first two words that left his lips.

"My parents." Alec admitted, "They told me today that... They want me to start looking for a wife." He leant back against the sofa and let his gaze rest on the ceiling as his lips drew down and eyebrows knit together in a frown.

"A wife?" The idea of Alec marrying someone else hit him with a sudden pang of sorrow in his chest. It was unsettling.

"Yeah. They assume a marriage will secure my place as the next head of Institute. Not that it's about me, anyways. They just want to keep it in the family and I'm the Clave approved choice as the first born. I know they'd rather it be Jace. But he's told them often enough he doesn't want the position that they've given up on it entirely. They're going up to the Vancouver Institute in a couple weeks to meet the family and get to know the daughter they have that would apparently be ' _the perfect match_ ', according to my mother."

"Except that no woman is your perfect match." Magnus said, not unkindly. He was well versed in the mentality of Shadowhunters to know that this plan was not so surprising, but he hadn't expected it for Alec. Maybe he'd been dreaming too big.

Alec only hummed in agreement while he kept his eyes locked upwards.

"I'm going to assume they don't know you're gay, then?"

Alec flinched.

"Alec?" Magnus said in an attempt to gain his attention, but Alec still did not look his way. "Do you know you're gay?" It wasn't meant to be accusing in any way, but it seemed to be the way it was taken.

" _Don't_ Magnus! Of course I know!" He sat up, eyes blazing with emotion that Magnus couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Then say it."

"What?"

"Say you're gay."

"That's not what we're talking about, Magnus." Alec snapped and made a move as if to stand, but Magnus placed a hand on his thigh and he kept still.

"It's what I'm talking about now." Magnus wanted to be gentle, but he was sure Alec wasn't seeing it that way.

"Stop... please? Can't we just watch a movie or something?" He pleaded.

"Or something?" Magnus' lips twisted into something playful, and Alec was convinced the conversation was changed as Magnus moved to straddle his waist in one fluid motion. Alec saw it coming, but was still somehow startled and let his hands fall to his waist to hold him steady. Magnus trailed a hand down his chest and the other moved to his neck, fingers toying with the ends of his hair, "What would this something entail, exactly?"

"I have some ideas." It was a bold statement for someone so shy.

"Mm." He hummed softly. Their faces moved close together, breath fanning lips as they neared a kiss. Alec's closed his eyes and waited for Magnus to meet him, but found a finger pressed to his lips instead, "But first, I want you to say it."

His eyes flew open in surprise before morphing into a glare, "What if I don't want to?"

Magnus remained quiet for a moment, assessing the situation. He was being pushy and he knew it. He'd lived long enough to know why Alec wasn't willing to admit it out loud, it was denial in its strongest form. Yet that was one of the few things Magnus couldn't wrap his mind around despite understanding the psychology behind it.

"Saying it out loud doesn't make it real, Alec. Being gay is what makes it real."

Alec looked away from him, lips pursed into a tight line. He said nothing.

It was that that made Magnus truly realize their position. They didn't know each other very well and yet Alec had come to him anguishing over the events of the day and all Magnus had done was push him further into his frustrations. He'd gone too far.

"Alec?" Magnus placed a gentle hand on his cheek and guided him to meet his gaze, his own expression gentle, "I'm sorry. You didn't come here to get the third degree from me. It's not my place to push you into doing something you're not comfortable doing. I won't ask again, I promise. How about we do what you wanted and watch a movie? Or that ' _something_ ' you were referring to." He teased and earned the smile he was aiming for.

"It's alright, Magnus. I... I get it. It can't be easy kissing someone who won't admit they like it because they're so far in the closet they can't even be honest with themselves. It was easier to pretend it wasn't real when there wasn't really anyone that had my attention, and my parents have always talked about my eventual nuptials like it was set for me and I accepted it... But now I find myself really attracted to this beautiful warlock and denying it is harder than it used to be."

"What a coincidence, because I've recently found myself attracted to an adorable Shadowhunter." Alec met his smile with his own, and then he moved forward to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. It was slow and languid, relaxed in a way the evening hadn't been up to that point.

One of Alec's hands moved to his back, pushing to press their chests together. His heart raced and his blood pumped loudly in his ears. He couldn't imagine anything he'd rather be doing.

He pulled back for a breath and to mutter in the most absolute tone he could muster, "I'm... I am absolutely very gay."

Magnus' eyes widened at his admission, but Alec was quick to tug him back in for another kiss. He slipped a hand under his shirt and felt his body heat in a way he'd never experienced before. He'd felt someone else's flesh beneath his fingertips before, applying a rune, putting on bandages, or simply laying a reassuring hand on the arm, but this was infinitely more intimate.

"You didn't have to say that." Alec could tell Magnus thought he'd pushed him, and was quick to dissuade him.

"You deserve it." He shrugged as if it were the simplest answer, yet it left Magnus startled at the simple honesty behind it.

No beating around the bush or shy aversive answer.

Magnus pressed their foreheads together, too out of breath for kissing and not sure his mind was up for it as he struggled to process the words. Alec closed his eyes and breathed him in, losing himself in the air between them. Magnus brushed his thumb over his jaw, as if touching him would quiet his thoughts.

"What movie were you watching when I so rudely interrupted your evening?" Alec asked, lips quirked into a smile.

"Why ask a question when the answer won't make sense to you?" Magnus pulled back to give them a bit more room to breathe.

"You were quiet. It's unsettling."

Magnus laughed, the hand on Alec's jaw moving to tangle in his hair, "Alexander Lightwood, you will be the end of my sanity as we know it."

"And you mine. Or that's what my mom would say if she could see me right now." Alec placed a quick, warm kiss to his lips and when they parted he wore a sweet smile, "Do you think you can put on a movie that'll make me laugh? If you're okay with me staying a while longer, that is."

"You don't need to ask twice, darling. Comedic genius coming right up." Magnus moved off his lap, though remained pressed against his side, and waved a blue sparkled hand towards the television. It flickered into the opening of some movie Alec wouldn't remember the name of, but would likely enjoy because Magnus seemed to know what he needed even if he didn't know it himself.

"Alec?" He turned to Magnus as he was addressed, a little startled to have him so close despite feeling him against him. He wasn't used to that kind of proximity from anyone. It was something he felt he could get used to. "I know we didn't really talk about it, but remember that the laws have changed. They can't make you marry. The Lightwood name is an honorable one, which I have had the honour of witnessing myself in the past, and you will keep it that way by being yourself. I know it's not much, but whatever you choose I will be on your side."

"That means more than you know." Alec pressed a quick kiss to his lips, finding the motion to be surprisingly almost familiar, "Thank you."

Magnus squeezed his thigh as acknowledgement before returning his focus to the movie. That's all he would say on the matter. It was no use telling him what to do, Alec was a Lightwood and would follow his own path. What he chose would only be based on his own beliefs and morals.

**OoOoO**

They didn't ask who he was texting, didn't ask where he would go when he didn't return from patrol or parted from them in the evenings. They loved him and gave him the room to breathe and learn the intricacies of his own soul without needless comments or accusations. His parents likely had not noticed, but the silence from his sister and brother was a blessing he didn't know he needed.

It was hard, hearing his parents’ talk of marriage and grand-children. Talk about the Lightwood name like it was a broken glass in his hands that could be repaired with the simple act of marriage.

Yet marriage was more than that. More than some girl miles away he'd never met and had no intention of caring for in that manner whatsoever. He couldn't, even if he'd wanted to. Magnus had been right on that.

They talked about their trip to Vancouver with excitement. He'd never seen his mother so emotionally positive.  
  
Neither he, nor his siblings, knew why the Lightwood name needed to be brought to honour so badly. Even Jace, though not a Lightwood by blood, felt the pressures to perform well though he wouldn't admit it.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, Alec. Are you excited? You should be. I've heard much about Chantal, her father says she's darling." He preferred to hear that last word coming from Magnus rather than his mother.

"Of course, mom." He muttered. She took no notice of his reserved nature.

Of course they would be taking a portal there, it was second nature despite not having been invented for the majority of the existence of Shadowhunters. His sister had packed several bags and Jace almost as many, his parents a couple at their feet as they stood in the designated room.

Institutes could portal to each other in only one room of their respective Institute. They couldn't allow portals to be opened just anywhere as a security precaution.

What Alec did not expect was to see Magnus Bane enter that little room. Looking as handsome as always, of course. His eyes widened as he took him in, bright red jeans and a black button up shirt, dazzled with glitter and several necklaces hanging around his neck. The tips of his hair had been dyed red to match. Alec would expect no less after having seen him a dozen times in the last couple weeks and having grown used to his constant fabulous attire.

Normally his parents would hire a less powerful, and cheaper, warlock for the portal. Which was why he had never met Magnus before. His only guess was that their regular Warlock was predisposed and they'd had no other choice. The High Warlock of Brooklyn would always answer the requests of the New York Institute, being within their jurisdiction, even if he didn't want to. They would always meet whatever price he set, if they were at the point of asking for his service in the first place.

Magnus met his gaze for only a breath moment before flicking quickly to his parents. Alec had never been more grateful for the absolute understanding Magnus Bane had for his situation. He didn't need to be told or hinted at not to indicate that they knew each other. He simply knew.

"Maryse. Robert. Who might these little Shadowhunters be?" Magnus indicated their three children.

"It's none of your concern Warlock." Maryse snapped.

Despite his kindness in pretending to be ignorant, Alec could not be completely silent at his mother's attitude towards his... whatever they were. He stepped towards Magnus and held out his hand, smiling shyly and earning strange looks from his siblings and parents, "I'm Alec."

Magnus let surprise creep into his expression for only a fraction of a second before slipping into a friendly smile, "Magnus Bane. Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands, skin tingling at the familiar touch.

"This is my sister Isabelle and my brother Jace." Alec pointed to them and they both waved in greeting.

"Lovely shoes. I've always been a fan of mixing fashion with practicality." Magnus gestured to Isabelle's purple boots, the hilt of a dagger poking out of the top only visible to the trained eye.

She laughed, "A man with taste, I see!"

It made him feel a different kind of warm and fuzzy to see Magnus make his sister laugh. Their acceptance would be the most important when he would have to tell them, he was no good with secrets and he couldn't hide forever, and so far he was hopeful. Maybe soon. Maybe when they were back he would speak to his siblings.

He knew his mother was glaring before he turned to her, "Alec, there's no time for chit-chat. Warlock, open the portal to the Vancouver Institute. Here's your payment." She handed him an envelope, careful not to touch his skin as if it were toxic.

Magnus' smile was certainly forced at this point, but he snapped the envelope away and stepped over to the wall to open the portal.

His mother turned to him, "Where are your bags, Alec?"

He pretended to look startled, "Didn't you know I wasn't coming?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you're coming." His father stood at his mother's side, quiet until otherwise needing to comment.

"I can't go." He said, feeling satisfied by their frustration, "Don't you remember the last time, and only time, you guys went to the Vancouver Institute?"

"Alec was sick." Isabelle said into the silence, "He was really sick so we couldn't take him with us."

"And you can't portal somewhere you've never been." Alec finished, feeling self-satisfied. Of course he'd withheld that reminder until the last moment.

"And why did you not tell us?" His mother's outrage was clear, but he didn't let it affect him.

"I thought you'd know." Isabelle was covering her mouth to avoid letting her laughter be heard and Jace was grinning ear to ear.

"Clearly, we didn't." Maryse let out a huff, "I suppose you'll have to stay here. We were leaving the Institute in Raj's hands..." She said the last part to Robert.

"But if Alec is here..." He mumbled back, clearly not wanting the children to hear him.

Alec was over eighteen which meant when the Lightwood representatives of the Institute were gone he would obligatorily need to be the one left in charge.

"I know." His mother said then turned to him, "Alec, you'll need to be the acting Head while we're gone. If anything happens report to Raj to fix it. If it's anything past a level six call us immediately. We'll return as soon as we hear from you. Do not play the hero - do not try to fix anything broken. Have Raj help you with everything, am I understood?"

"Yes, mom." He said easily, knowing what answers would sooth her. He spotted Magnus out of the corner of his eye, saw the raised brow and the crooked smile as if he knew the game Alec's was playing and found it amusing. He would, Alec's thought.

"Good. Warlock, the portal." Maryse turned her back to her son and returned her attention to Magnus. He made quick work of it - a moment later a shimmering pink wall appeared.

"Let's go." She instructed her family and was the first to step through.

Robert looked at Alec and nodded quickly, "Good luck. Call us before doing anything silly." And then he was gone too, leaving Alec with his laughing siblings. They were almost near hysterics the moment the adults had disappeared.

"By the Angel, Alec Lightwood you _sneak_!" His sister squealed in excitement, "I can't believe you're abandoning us to this torture! But I'm so proud of you big brother. You're brilliant as always." She kissed his cheek and disappeared after their parents, somehow managing to drag all her bags with her.

"You're amazing." Jace said simply and gripped his arm in a way parabatai were known to, "I'll keep you posted on what she's like. Don't trust Izzy, she wants to hate everyone our parents want to set you up with."

"I know. Take care of Izzy for me."

"And you take care of the Institute. You know what it's like. When the adults are gone the kids play." Jace's grin was indicative enough of what he meant.

"Go, before they think you're stuck in limbo." He pushed him towards the portal, a struggling Magnus holding it open despite pretending otherwise.

"Bye, Alec. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jace yelled before slipping into the portal.

Magnus shut it immediately, taking a deep breath to collect himself. It had been open a few minutes longer than expected and he knew he'd grown pale from exertion.

"Magnus? Are you alright?" Within a second Alec was by his side, a hand at his waist.

His response was a smile, "I'm okay. Didn't expect to hold it that long, but I should know you Shadowhunters are a chatty bunch."

Alec remained quiet as he held some of his weight for a moment, letting him regain his breath and some strength.

"So you'll be staying for the next couple weeks. You have the entirety of New York at your hands with no adult supervision. Any plans?" Magnus was teasing, but Alec only grew tense.

"I don't know how, but it seems people always know when they're gone and bad things always happen. This time I have to clean up the mess and... What if I can't?"

"I'll stay with you. We'll keep this city from burning. I promise."

Alec had reason to fear. He was right, somehow, someway, the entire city always seemed to know that the Head of Institute, and a handful of good Shadowhunters on top of it, were gone and chose that time to wreak havoc on the city. It was something Alec had known and prepared for mentally, but now faced with the possibility he grew scared.

What if he couldn't do it?

His plan had been to survive the two weeks and prove to his parents he could honour their name without a marriage.

If he failed... It would put fuel to their fire. He would have no other opportunity to prove himself to them.

"You don't have to do that. You have enough on your plate as it is." Alec protested, though it seemed half-hearted. The idea of having Magnus by his side was tempting, he couldn't deny it.

"Lucky for you it seems the next two weeks have suddenly cleared up. I'm completely free. And I'd love to spend the time with you." When Alec wasn't sure how to phrase it, Magnus was sure to step in and fill the words.

"I'd like that. If you're sure."

"Always, darling."

"I appreciate it, I really do. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do." Alec had his arm around his waist to keep him upright, but he'd regained most of his energy by that point. He moved in front of him and let his arms rest on his shoulders, slowly moving in for a kiss. He gave Alec time to refuse, in the comfort of his home he may not want to, but he met him willingly. Lips warm and welcoming, they kissed until they could hardly catch their breath.

"Alec? Who is this Raj person that was meant to run the Institute while your parents are away?" Magnus asked once they'd stopped to breath. It was not a name he recognized.

"Oh he came to stay here a while ago. I should let him know what's happened." Alec untangled himself from Magnus and stepped towards the door, "Are you coming?" It was asked kindly.

Magnus nodded, "Of course." He caught up with him, but Alec hesitated at the door. Magnus feared he'd be pushed away at this point. The Shadowhunter would know what it meant to be seen with a Warlock outside of business. This was what he expected of any romantic liaison with a Shadowhunter. One of many reasons why he'd avoided it before.

"I'm sorry. For how my mother behaved. She... I can't defend her actions, they were wrong, but... You know that's not how I see you, right?"

He'd been right. This was the one person who may bring him to the brink of insanity. The world turned topsy-turvy and he had nothing to hold onto except his feelings for this extraordinary boy.

"I know, darling." Magnus placed a hand on his forearm, squeezing once before letting him go.

"Good. Good." Alec repeated seemingly to himself. He left the room and walked down a couple halls, Magnus behind him, and found the supposed acting Head of Institute.

It didn't take long to explain and Raj was more than happy to leave the Institute in Alec's hands.

Then Alec found himself standing in the center of the Institute and froze. What now?

He'd prepared for this his entire life and now that he was faced with the task it was overwhelming.

"Alec?" Magnus pulled him out of his thoughts, "Shall we?" He indicated towards the exit and he nodded in agreement.

They stepped outside the Institute together and Alec took in a large deep breath, the outside air clearing his mind, "Why are we out here?" He asked after a moment of peaceful silence between them.

"I thought it could do you some good. You seemed a bit stressed in there."

"Oh. Thank you, I... Yeah." Alec ran a nervous hand through his hair and led them to the bench outside the church, the two of them sitting and looking up at the clear sky. "I've spent the last two weeks thinking about this, but now... I wish they believed in me a bit more, you know?"

"Nothing better than proving people wrong though." Magnus pointed out, a teasing grin on his lips.

Alec smiled back, "I suppose. But what if I don't? If I mess up I have to get married."

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's and linked their fingers together. He brought their joined hands to his lips and he kissed his knuckles affectionately, endeared by the blush on his cheeks, "How about you take some time to settle here, and you can meet me at my place later for dinner?"

"I'd like that." Alec readily agreed, "I'll walk you home."

He tugged him up by their joined hands, but Magnus stilled their movements and smiled in amusement, "That's a sweet offer, Alexander, and you can certainly feel free to walk me to my portal if you're so inclined."

"Right," Alec laughed, "Let's get going then."

They walked to a little path behind the Institute where they found Magnus' usual portal spot. It was a quiet area and the two men were alone. Magnus opened his portal home and Alec left him with a kiss to the cheek and a promise of dinner.

Magnus wasn't sure if he was being chivalrous or shy, but either was equally endearing.


	3. Chapter 3

The ringing was incessant.

Alec rubbed at his eyes and blindly reached for his phone, but his hand touched the solid and bare wood of the bedside table. He forced himself out of bed and walked to the dresser where he'd folded his clothes and located his ringing phone. The ringtone was the standard one that came with the phone, and he was probably the only person not to hate it.

He heard Magnus groan as he answered the phone.

"What is it?" His mind was clearing of fogginess, the fact that anyone calling him at two in the morning was not a good sign and enough to wake him, but he was still grouchy in his just-woken state.

"Alec, we have a situation here. I need you to come by now."

"Of course there is," He grumbled, "Give me a couple minutes I'll be right there." He hung up and started getting changed.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked, also seeming to be much more alert now.

"It's been hardly more than twelve hours and there's already a crisis. By the Angel..."

Magnus snapped his fingers and the lights in the room turned on, "Who was that?"

"Luke. Werewolf trouble I'm guessing." Alec didn't feel the need to explain further as he was certain Magnus would understand.

"Always in trouble aren't they?" Magnus teased, rolling into the heat of Alec's empty side of the bed and staring up at him from the inviting comfyness.

Alec felt his face heat up at the sight. Like the last time they hadn't done anything, and he'd felt strange about asking to sleep in a different room this time when he hadn't before, but it also hadn't seemed awkward. Now it seemed like he'd grown too comfortable in too short a timeframe and he was only now realizing that fact.

He was already done getting dressed when Magnus slipped out of bed with a sigh, "Alright, give me a minute."

"You don't have to come with me, I know it's late."

"Said I would earlier, didn't I?" Magnus only waved him off and entered the bathroom to ready himself. Whatever that entailed.

Despite the fancy clothes and the makeup, thanks to his magic it really was simply a couple minutes before he was joining Alec at the main entrance. He was slipping his seraph blade and stele in his coat pocket, the Shadowhunter must-haves, and was looking about seconds away from leaving Magnus behind.

Luke would surely have said if it was a life or death situation, but to Alec all situations were important and required his immediate attention.

"I realize now I should have asked if you wanted me to come." At Alec's confused stare he added, "I don't really know your relationship to Luke, if you'd be comfortable with me there."

"I do. Want you there, I mean."

"Then let's get going." Magnus entwined their fingers and led them out of his home.

Luke hadn't given a different destination, so Alec assumed they were to meet at the restaurant his pack owned and often frequented. There were several vehicles outside which dissolved any doubts he had. It was definitely the meeting place. Werewolves, unlike vampires, could be out during the day and often kept regular schedules. For there to be so many gathered at that hour meant it was quite the situation they had on their hands.

Alec wondered why he'd been called to it.

Downworlders kept to their own, usually. If something happened they fixed it themselves, very few would call in a Shadowhunter willingly, and it was usually due to having no other recourse. Luke liked him, his pack too, generally, but it was still unusual.

"-We don't need any Shadowhunters for this Luke! Let's go after them and rip out their throats." This was met with agreeing growls.

"Luke?" Alec called as he entered the restaurant, interrupting the argument.

"Alec! Good to see you," Luke approached and shook his hand in greeting, smiling (albeit a big confused) towards Magnus once he was spotted, "Hey, Magnus."

"Hey, Luke. Long time no see. Your pack is cheerful as always."

The other pack members wore either grim or angry expressions, Luke not so far off himself. Something had clearly happened to put everyone on edge.

"Come, have a seat."

They joined Luke at a booth, the corner chipped and colour of the seat material fading from green with pink flowers to paler palettes with a tint of grey and brown. The restaurant was old, but still in use and Alec often ordered from there because the food was good. It was less decrepit and more vintage, not that Alec really understood what that meant when his sister had said it.

"You know we don't involve Shadowhunters in our business usually, but this seems... off, somehow. I thought it best to involve you."

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"One of our kids, her name is Janelle Cho, I believe you've met her mother, Meihui? Somebody attempted to kidnap her. About an hour ago. She defended herself and made enough noise to wake her parents, and she's fine now, but... She's six, Alec."

"Is she injured? If you can't take her to a hospital we can take her to the Institute. We can treat her there, or we can call the Silent-"

Luke lifted a hand to stop him, "I appreciate the concern, but she is perfectly okay. A little scratched, but she's bandaged up and she and her family are staying with Alaric and a couple others."

"That's good." He said with a relieved sigh, "Do you know who tried to take her?"

Luke's lips pursed, "One of Raphael's boys."

"Doesn't seem his style to order one of his own to kidnap a child. He's too uptight to do something that would undoubtedly cause more trouble between your people." Magnus couldn't even entertain the thought of it being Raphael's doing. Or his willing doing.

"I know. That's why I called you. I don't understand why. If Raphael, or any of his clan, had any issues with one of my pack they'd go after them directly, not a child. Meihui says she's never even seen that vamp before. It didn't seem personal, or like it had anything to do with the animosity between us."

"So you want us to talk to Raphael and see what's going on." Alec summed up, leaning back in his chair and looking around the room at the other werewolves, "They don't seem too keen on that idea."

"I can't promise a lot of time, they'll grow restless and I might not be able to reel them in. They listen to me, but... They don't take kindly to this sort of thing, and neither do I. But I think it'll be worth pushing off any rebuttal on our end if we can understand the situation. We can kill them, but it might not stop it happening again. And maybe succeeding. I'd go myself, but I doubt Raphael would have much to say to me."

"Okay. I'll look into it. I'm not sure how willing Raphael will be to talk to me either, but I'll do what I can. Thank you for coming to me. I know it's not always easy to keep from going in weapons out when you've been attacked, but I agree with you on this one. Something definitely seems to be going on. We'll head over there now. I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you, Alec. I'll give you as much time as possible on my end."

Magnus and Alec slipped out of the booth, but Alec hesitated for a moment, looking back at Luke with a question on his lips, "How did you know to contact me and not my parents?"

Luke smiled lightly, "We know what goes on in our city." It was his only response, and the only one Alec knew he was going to get.

"Bye, Luke. We'll talk soon."

"Goodbye, boys."

**OoOoO**

"Do you have any ideas why a vampire was trying to kidnap a werewolf child?" Alec asked as the two made their way to the Hotel Dumort where they would likely find Raphael Santiago, head of the New York vampire clan.

"None. But like I said, it's not in his character. Luke made a good call in asking you for help. Killing the vampire would have only left too many questions unanswered."

Alec sighed, "I really hate when kids are involved, it doesn't seem fair. They're too young to have made enemies."

"I know." Magnus had known a young and victimized Raphael Santiago. Had known many children in his long lifetime, orphaned warlocks, lonely vampires, ostracized werewolves, abandoned faeries, and even mundanes and the occasional Shadowhunter. He could tell Alec the world was an unfair place, but he knew that already. Instead he took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I don't think I've ever been here. I've met Raphael before, but it was always at the Institute." Alec looked up at the run down hotel, bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

"I know him pretty well, I'll lend a hand if you need it. Though I doubt you will, he may be a brat, but he's not unreasonable."

Alec smiled shakily, taking a deep breath before taking his hand out of Magnus' and knocking on the front door. Vampires were not big on visitors, let alone a Shadowhunter one, but a young woman pulled open the door after hardly a moment. She snapped her gum and looked both of them up and down twice before speaking.

"Yes?"

"Um... We need to speak with Raphael."

"No." She snapped her gum again and moved to shut the door on them.

Alec placed his palm against it and shoved it open and she staggered back, "Actually, yes. Tell him it's Alec Lightwood, and I'll be speaking to him now."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Come in. Stay right here."

She left them at the entrance and disappeared down a hall and out of sight.

"You're sexy when you're pushy." Magnus gripped his waist and pulled their bodies together, grinning and eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I don't like being dismissed." Alec said in response to his behaviour. He didn't move away, rather melting into his touch easily.

"Well then, you won't be dismissed." Magnus brought their lips together, suppressing a shiver as Alec slid his hands up his arms and around his shoulders.

It was the sound of footsteps that drew them apart. Alec backed away, removing all contact between them. They turned to the entryway where stood the same girl, face just as bored and gum still popping away.

"Come with me."

They followed after her as instructed. Alec wondered how red his face was. Thoughts of kissing Magnus dissipated once he caught sight of Raphael. He was pale, as per usual, and lounging on a red leather sofa with a glass in hand. It was blood red with a little umbrella. At least he made drinking blood almost classy.

He gestured them to the opposing couch and they sat down.

"Good evening," He greeted dully, "What brings a Shadowhunter to my home tonight? And with Magnus Bane of all people. It's been a while."

"I would appreciate a call every once in a while to know you miss me. A postcard will do." Magnus huffed in exaggerated exasperation.

Raphael rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Alec, "How can I help you, Shadowhunter?"

"My name is Alec. And I want to know why one of yours tried to kidnap a werewolf child tonight." Though the words were harsh, Alec did not seem judging or accusing. It was a simple question requiring an answer.

Raphael sighed and set down his glass, "I didn't think the wolves would call on you."

"Well they did. And I need answers, Raphael."

"We do not need your meddling. Go, and mind your affairs. No mundanes have been injured and this is no matter for the Nephilim."

"I'm not here to meddle. I'm here to help." At the cold laugh from Raphael Alec shifted forward in his seat, arms moving with his words as he tried to convince the vampire of his truth, "Look, I'll leave it be if you insist, but the werewolves will come here for blood and they'll get it. You'll lose a lot of people over this, is that what you want? I don't think you did this to spite them, or something like that, but there has to be a reason. If you tell me, maybe we can figure this out."

"Maybe. Or maybe not."

"He's not his parents, Raphael." Magnus spoke up in the sudden silence that had fallen between them.

"And why are you here?"

"To give you a glimpse of my beautiful face at least once every century. I've heard it’s crucial to keeping us immortals sane." Magnus drawled.

Raphael rolled his eyes and remained quiet.

"I know it probably seems stupid for you to trust me, and I'm not really asking for trust. I'm asking for a chance to fix this mess that, let me remind you, one of your own caused in the first place." Alec pleaded. He didn't know the vampire well enough to appease to his better nature, if he had one, but hoped it would be enough.

Raphael picked up his glass again and fiddled with the umbrella for a moment as he sized him up, clearly debating on the matter.

He sighed, "Fine. I will tell you. I do not give second chances, Shadowhunter. Remember that."

"Understood." He agreed to the non-verbalized agreement between them.

"We were blackmailed." Raphael stated.

"Blackmailed?"

"Yes. One of the fae found out that one of my clan got a bit too... friendly with a mundane. They coaxed the mundane into signing a reparations demand. They threatened to bring it to the Shadowhunters unless we provided them the blood of a lycanthrope. I didn't ask why."

"A reparations demand?"

"A request for my early retirement and the death of the Fledgling. I agreed to their demands. I did not know he would go after a child. For that I am sorry."

"He probably assumed it would be easiest."

"She bit him. I believe he's learnt his lesson."

Magnus laughed, though Alec remained focused, "You said one of the fae. Do you have a name?"

"Unfortunately not. I only have a time and date for the delivery."

"Okay, okay..." Alec mumbled as he thought about the situation at hand. On one side he had a terribly angry werewolf pack after vampire blood, on the other he had a vampire clan that was threatened to lose their most trustworthy and survival-oriented leader along with a friend. Then he had the fae, always a little odd in their way, but likely determined for that blood. Alec wasn't sure he wanted to know what they wanted it for.

"If I can get them to drop their threats, would you be willing to sign an official apology to Luke's clan and the affected family?"

"If you can give me that, then yes. I will sign whatever you like. I know I won't have another chance to get the blood myself, the werewolves will be too cautious now. I have no other options."

"Then I'll do what I can. Did you know that vampire attacks in the city have dropped 85% since you became the clan leader? The other fifteen percent caused by fledglings or rogues. My parents won't say so, but we appreciate what you've done with this clan, and I'd like to keep it this way. Even if you don't care for my opinion, at least you know the numbers are in your favour."

Raphael looked mildly surprised, glancing down at Magnus whom was looking at Alec with a smitten smile on his lips. That explained a lot. And he did not need to know that.

"I... Understand."

Alec touched his pockets in search of something, then turned his attention to Raphael again, "Do you have a pen and paper?"

In a flash of blue sparkle there was some on his lap, and he shot Magnus a thankful smile before taking them in hand, "Can you tell me when you were supposed to meet them for the delivery? And do you know the name of the mundane?"

Raphael gave him the information he requested and he jotted it down. He ripped the paper in half, the one with the information he placed in his pocket and the other half he wrote down a series of numbers.

"Thank you, Raphael. Here's my number. I'll let you know what's going on, and if you need me for anything feel free to message me. I'll let you know if the werewolves are growing restless too. Luke said he'd try to keep them at bay for a while, but I can't guarantee I can finish this before they start looking for blood." He left the other half of the paper on the coffee table along with the pen.

"I'll do that. Thank you... Alec."

They left the Hotel Dumort feeling accomplished, somehow. There was a lot ahead of him, but Alec felt like he'd made progress. There was no blood yet shed on the streets of New York City. Well. No more than usual, anyways.

"Magnus, thank you for being with me tonight. I should be headed back to the Institute, but can we meet up tomorrow? For dinner or something?" The rendezvous with the fae was in three days, but it seemed like a long time to see Magnus again. His parents and siblings were gone, he had no one monitoring his movements, out of love or otherwise, and he could meet with Magnus as much as he liked without making up excuses.

"I'd like that."

It was Alec who initiated the kiss this time. Magnus felt himself be pushed up against a wall as lips met his in a warm and heated kiss. His breath was pulled from his lungs and his body grew tingly at the pressure of Alec's against him. He tugged at his hair and parted his lips for him, a mix of tongue and teeth and heat passing between them.

Magnus couldn't say what street they were on, how many people could be seeing them right now because he couldn't recall Alec placing a glamour on himself and Magnus knew he hadn't done one for himself. He wondered when this would grow boring, or if it ever would.

He wondered how long he had with Alexander Lightwood before his heart was broken.

At that moment, he mostly wondered what he'd feel like pressed against him on his silk sheets, a lot less clothing between them and lips pressing into unexplored territory.

When he caught a glimpse of Alec's eyes his pupils were blown wide and was swallowing most of the blue. He wondered if Alec was thinking the same thing.

He wanted him, wanted him more than he could remember wanting anyone. Like there were magnets beneath his skin pulling him to Alec. That without him his heart would cease to beat and he'd forget how to breathe.

"Alec," He hesitantly stopped him, "Unless you plan on coming back to my place, I suggest we stop."

Alec jerked back and nodded once, "Y-yeah, um... I should get going. Tomorrow? I'll see you tomorrow?" His breath was coming in bursts.

So was Magnus', "Yes. Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo guess who caught the stomach flu?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your patience and the kind words on the story so far, here's the next chappie for you guys :)

"I'm glad to hear things are going well. We're having a wonderful time with the Rosewater family." Maryse's words made his skin tingle in a rather unpleasant way. Anyone who got along with his mother or father, well... "Here's Isabelle."

They shared the Vancouver Institute phone as none of them had a phone that would work in Canada, and that's why Alec knew his sister's words were morphed to their parents liking, not her own.

"Yeah, everything's... great. I miss you. I hope you're having fun." _I wish I was with you._

"I miss you too. New York is exceptionally boring without you." He and Isabelle were rarely apart. He missed her voice - a background noise he was used to, without it the world was deadly quiet.

"I'll pass you to Jace."

His parents did not like wasting time on phone calls and Alec could imagine the look of impatience on his father's face and the more obvious annoyance from his mother.

"Alec, this place is so wet. The weather's weird. I miss New York."

"New York misses you too."

"I heard nothing's blown up yet. Glad to hear you're holding down the fort. Not just anybody could do it." Alec knew that was mostly said in an indirect response to whatever his parents had said so far of his abilities. Or lack thereof. Jace liked to be direct most of the time, but a bit of sideways snark would pop up sometimes too.

"Thanks, Jace. Hopefully I won't burn down the city before you're back."

Jace laughed, "I doubt it. I gotta go, we'll talk soon, okay?"

"Sounds good. Take care."

**OoOoO**

They spent the majority of those three days until meeting the faeries together. Alec had many responsibilities around the Institute, as the acting Head, and he stood on top of all of them. And in the time between chores he went to see Magnus. Or Magnus would come to see him, making jokes and teasing him as he tried to complete paperwork.

"There they are." Alec whispered to him as they neared the meeting spot. They spotted two faeries near a brook, heads bent and speaking in hushed voices.

"Let's try not scaring them off." At this Alec removed his hand from the hilt of his seraph blade, so used to having it within reach at all times.

"Sorry."

They stepped towards them, their steps quiet and the air still.

"Hi." Alec greeted them with an awkward wave. Magnus was by his side, sparkly but remaining silent for their interaction.

They squeaked in fear and one of them made to run, the other frozen with fear, but Alec was quicker. He threw out his arm and a whip flashed through the air. It gripped the faerie's ankle and tripped him. The other one glared at him, head moving forward to use his large horns as a defence if the Shadowhunter attacked. He wouldn't.

He'd chosen his bow and arrow young, liking the idea of standing back and protecting his sister (and eventually Jace too). Isabelle on the other hand had taken a while to select her weapon of choice before eventually falling in love with her whip. In the meantime, he had shown her every weapon possible, some he could use and many he couldn't. The whip he had not been good with (and he thought that might be one reason she'd chosen it), but Shadowhunters learnt to use the weapons of their teammates to moderate skill.

They had to be able to use anything on the battlefield to fight, including each other's weapons.

He moved forward and gently removed the whip from his leg, "I just want to talk. I'm here on behalf of Raphael Santiago, leader of the vampire clan."

"What do you want, Shadowhunter?" The standing faerie said with a snarl. His eyes glistened in the dark, a sharp shade of purple.

"I want to request a trade." He said simply. The faerie stared at him, the one on the ground slowly pulling himself into a standing position.

"A trade?" He asked. They were hunched over, muscles flexed in preparation for fight or flight. They didn't trust him - not that they had reason to.

"You want lycanthrope blood. I don't care what for, as long as it's legal. Faerie are so big on fair trade, I don't understand why you didn't simply offer to exchange something in return for it rather than blackmail the vampires."

"They Moon Children would never trade with us." The second one spat out.

"Oh, I think they could be persuaded. They don't need to like you, just give them something worth trading for. I'll offer myself as the middle-man for this one time only. Give me something to give to them, and I'll give you werewolf blood. Do we have a deal?"

The two faeries looked at each other. Their hands moved in small motions and their eyes flicked around in some form of silent communication. Alec wasn't certain.

They returned their united gaze to him, "And what do you get out of this?"

"Peace in my city." He said simply, "Do we have a deal?" He repeated.

"Yes. We can meet in two days, we'll locate something the Moon Children will find worthy of one pint of blood."

"And you'll drop the threats on the vampire clan?"

They looked at each other. Alec didn't trust their answer on this matter, one way or another.

"Why not? They haven't helped us on this matter." No direct response, as he suspected.

"Good. We'll be here in 48 hours. If we find the item worthy we'll go to the werewolves for the blood."

"Yes." The faeries agreed to his terms.

They didn't stay to chat, leaving the clearing to Alec and Magnus.

"You were wonderful, Alec. A trade - an excellent tactic."

"Couldn't think of anything else. Hopefully Luke will be amiable to the idea."

"And hopefully the fae will find something worth the trade." Magnus moved to the edge of the water, "It's beautiful here. Despite their... Unpredictable nature, the fae have exquisite taste."

"You would know what that looks like." Alec knew nothing of taste, for colours and patterns and architecture and art, but Magnus knew and hearing him talk about it so passionately made his heart warm.

"I do." Magnus agreed, this time his gaze was on his. He brought a hand to his jaw, slipping back to his hair and tugging him forward.

They had kissed a lot since they'd met, but it never failed to take his breath away. He could hear the rush of water in his ears next to the pounding of his heart. Their bodies moved together like the sweetest melody. Soft touches as their lips pressed together in a caress rather than some of their more rushed and desperate times.

"Can we go back to yours? I'm not sure I want to go back to the Institute." Alec asked. He knew it could be taken the wrong way, insinuating things he wasn't ready for, but Magnus knew better. Knew him better.

"Of course, darling."

Alec wondered what the faeries would bring - what they thought was worthy of one pint of werewolf blood. He sent a text to Luke and Raphael, telling them of the agreement with the faeries. As promised he'd kept everyone in touch with most of his moves. Not sharing those he wasn't certain of yet.

He sent a text to Raj, asking him to gather some information for him before crawling onto the couch next to Magnus to watch another movie. He was finding them surprisingly entertaining - a way to keep his mind busy from the tornado wreaking havoc inside his thoughts.

Or that would be Magnus. Bringing him peace in the middle of his own internal war.

**OoOoO**

"That should be him." Alec pointed to a boy standing slightly off-balance near the bar. People came to see him, some stayed to chat while others left within seconds. It was some kind of party. He was sure some of them were high schoolers, though the document he got from Raj stated they were at a college party for the end of midterms. Whatever that meant.

"Seems like it." Magnus compared the picture on Alec's phone to the boy and it was undeniable, "Any idea how to go about it?"

"Yeah. Wait for him to have another couple drinks." Alec said with a grin.

"Smart choice, but if you plan on distracting him you'll need to undo a couple of buttons." Magnus stepped a tad closer and started fixing his shirt. He was out of gear, no glamour to keep him inconspicuous. Magnus undid a couple buttons, fiddling with his collar until it suited him.

"I'm no good at distracting. Izzy usually does that. And I really don't think I'm his type." He stated as the college boy very obviously stared at some woman's butt as she passed by him.

"You're prettier than any girl, Alexander. Just shine your adorable smile and you'll have him eating out of your hand in seconds." Magnus' hands settled on his chest, clearly unwilling to step away from him. Alec didn't mind.

Alec smiled awkwardly. It was obvious he wasn't sure how to respond. Then after another quick glance at the boy he inhaled shakily, "Can't you do it? You're so... You. It'd be so easy for you."

"No, no, darling. This is all you. I'm going to sit here and be horribly jealous. Now go on, he's just taken a shot of some ungodly looking thing." Magnus pushed him gently towards the college boy with one light tap to his butt for his own pleasure.

Alec sighed. There was no getting around it.

With fidgeting fingers he stepped to the college boy he knew was named Amir Wasif. It was the mundane that had his blood forcibly taken by one of the vampire clan. He was alive and well, but per the accords if the mundane stated he had not been consenting to it the vampire in question would be (happily) killed by the Shadowhunters. Alec was going to remedy that. Was not going to give the faeries another chance at manipulating Raphael.

He had not been lying - the numbers were in his favour. There were few good leaders among the vampires, but Raphael was exceptional. He knew and understood preservation, for himself and others, better than many.

"Hey." Alec greeted him, signaling for the bartender to hand him a beer, giving him more than enough cash for the item. He'd need it. "I'm Alec."

"Hiya. Amir here. Nice ta meet ya'." He was slurring, Alec was grateful.

"I heard about what happened the other day, where you were attacked? Sounds pretty awful, I wanted to see if you were okay." The guy didn't seem to know if he knew him or not, and seemed to choose the former. He seemed to think he had forgotten Alec, rather than not know him at all.

"Oh yeah, some weirdo took a bite out of me. Pro'ly drunk as fuck. I'm good though."

"I know him, actually. You were right, totally drunk out of his mind. He's having some... Issues, if you know what I mean?" Alec wasn't even sure what he meant, but the boy nodded sagely.

"Yah bro, I get it. Exams break people. It's no shocker."

Alec leaned a bit closer, and he was a little startled to see his gaze flick down momentarily to where his shirt had been opened by Magnus. He'd been right on that, apparently, "You know, his parents were really worried you might sue. They asked me to see if you'd be willing to sign a form saying you wouldn't sue? They're putting him somewhere for help, but they thought it could help them in this troubling time." He pulled the document from the inside pocket of his coat.

Magnus had made him a form stating the consent of the events and with the mundane's signature the reparations demand would be null and void.

He put it on the top of the table with a pen, smiling brightly at him, "Would that be okay?"

"Sure, man. We bro's gotta look out for each other, yah?" Alec pointed him to where he needed to sign. He quickly took the pen, jabbed it into Amir's finger, and then handed it to him. He ignored the ' _ow_ ' as the magical pen (more like quill) drew his blood as ink.

The boy put the finger in his mouth, but seemed to think none of it and hastily wrote his name on the dotted line.

Alec almost felt bad at how easy it was.

"Thank you, Amir! He'll really appreciate this." Alec rolled up the document and slipped it back in his pocket, taking the quill too.

"No problem, bro. Hey, like, is it calc we have together, or engineering?"

"Um... The second one? Bye." Alec slipped away smoothly, or he would claim that to be the case anyways.

He found Magnus at their table, cheeky smile on his lips, "How did it go?"

"We're all good to go." Alec slipped into his seat with a sigh, feeling a bit drained.

"Seemed almost too easy. We'll have to get you a tougher opponent next time." Magnus teased. His hands were wrapped around a martini, though it seemed more colourful than it should be.

Alec still had his beer. It was mostly full so he took a long gulp and then fixed his shirt to his liking, "Let's not."

"Do you want to stay and dance a little bit?" Magnus suggested, eyeing the throng of people with a hint of envy.

Alec could never deny him anything he could give him, "Sure." He ditched the rest of his beer and stood up, extending his hand to Magnus.

He took it and allowed himself to be guided to the dance floor. Alec was much more confident than the first time they had danced together. It was a mix of knowing Magnus didn't care if he made a fool of himself, and slowly learning not to care either.

This time spent on his own, exploring the Institute and his city without the pressure of his parents or his eyes constantly searching for his trouble-making siblings had been like a breath of fresh air. Like seeing the world for the first time.

There was more demon activity, or simply less Shadowhunters to do the killing and the work was pilling, and he had this issue with the Downworlders to settle - the only one so far for which he was grateful.

Yet he'd been getting texts every once in a while from Luke and Raphael, and even a couple from unknown numbers but seeming to be their second-at-arms, giving him locations of spotted demon activity. He couldn't imagine his parents getting their information this way, but he found it much more efficient. The Downworlders owned (per their terms) certain areas of the city and their eyes were everywhere.

Half the time Shadowhunters showed up at the designated area the demon had hardly done any damage. They were ahead of the game despite being less players.

Alec felt no guilt about taking some time to dance.

**OoOoO**

Two Shadowhunters were left at the institute, the rest were off to fight demons. Alec was uneasy about leaving to go meet with the faeries, but he had no choice. His phone was buzzing with reports from those he'd sent to fight - _one mundane dead, six demons killed, moving to the next location, Liana is injured, nobody injured, where to next, killed 2 in the park._ They all gave him brief notes of what transpired and he gave them new addresses or general locations of reported activity.

Magnus kept a notepad with them, keeping track of names, locations, and places to go next, which updated magically by its connected sister notepad left at the Institute. The two Shadowhunters left there were keeping track of new demon locations popping up on their map and would jot it down on the notepad to alert Alec.

It wasn't the most perfect system, but it worked for what little time they'd had available to work on it.

The same two faeries were waiting for them by the brook. They both seemed more relaxed than the last time they'd met and neither attempted to run away this time.

"Well met, Shadowhunter. Son of Lillith." They greeted them politely. Faeries were fond of trades, this was a more comfortable element for them rather than be bombarded by possible threats like their last meeting.

"Hello." Alec greeted.

They stepped near them, but kept a few feet of distance as a sign of respect for their boundaries. Though seeming comfortable, Alec knew they would always be wary of him.

"We have something to trade with the Moon Children that we know you'll find satisfactory. Here." One of them closed the distance and handed Alec a box.

Alec opened it and found an opal shaped stone. It was grey, a slight tinge of blue mixed in, though the colour seemed to swirl with his movements. He had no idea what it was. It looked like a pretty rock, if he had to describe it as anything. The colour meant it was likely magical in some nature, but he knew no more.

He glanced to the side towards Magnus and was startled by the awe on his face. Magnus moved to hold the stone, hands cradling it like the most precious gem. He knew Magnus liked pretty things, but this was certainly beyond that.

"What is it?" He whispered. It was obvious Magnus knew exactly what it was.

Magnus didn't respond right way, instead turning to the faeries, "Is this real?" His voice was a whisper and he focused back on the stone. His magic flared in his hands as he used it to assess the authenticity of the object.

"Of course. It was amongst our things, but we have no use for it. This is what we find to be worth that blood."

Magnus looked back at him, his eyes still wide with awe at the item in his hand, "This is a ' _Change Stone_ '. It takes 50 moon cycles to create, and many more ridiculous steps. It helps young werewolves change with far less pain."

Fifty moon cycles meant it took a minimum of four years to make, and Alec had no doubt those other ' _ridiculous steps_ ' extended that time. Faeries would have the patience for it, but he could understand that it would be considered a precious item. Luke would accept this trade easily.

"I've only seen one in my lifetime. And heard of the existence of three. They outlawed making them because the process was considered cruel. There's a mix of wolf blood and human blood, if I remember correctly."

"Will this be satisfactory?" The faerie sounded smug as he asked.

"Yes. We'll take this to Luke and return here in twenty-four hours with your blood. One pint, you said?" Alec asked and gave Magnus the box to carefully put away the item.

"That is correct. We will be seeing you then, young Shadowhunter."

The faeries did not stay to chat and left the clearing quickly. They probably didn't want to be seen doing business with a Shadowhunter and a warlock. Alec didn't care.

"Luke would give all the blood in his body for this. The faerie typically like to under-trade, but this is... Worth so much more than just a pint of blood."

"Makes me wonder what they want it for."

"Something fun, I hope."

"Legal is most important, but I won't ask. I know we should go see Luke first, he told me just this morning he had to forcibly stop Meihui from going on a vampire hunt, but I want to stop and see Raphael first. I want to give him the consent form from the mundane."

"The night is ours, darling. We'll have time for everything. Tell Luke you'll see him in a bit and we can head to Raphael's now." Magnus took his hand and started leading him away, trying to find somewhere appropriate to open a portal.

Alec was happy to be lead, using his free hand to go through his incoming texts and sending out a few of his own. He sent his Shadowhunters to different locations and was happy to see several locations be crossed off his list. His to-do list was diminishing.

He wished he could be out fighting, but without Izzy and Jace it seemed wrong, somehow. He could fight with anyone, but his drive to protect - using his bow and arrow to keep those he loved safe - was missing.

He'd never fought to kill demons. He fought to keep his siblings alive while they killed demons.

Magnus found a spot he liked and opened a glittery portal that would lead them near the main entrance to the Hotel Dumort.

"Are you ready, Alexander?"

"Yeah, just a sec." He finished his last message and turned to Magnus with a bright smile. He kissed his cheek before stepping through the portal.

When they knocked at the door the same woman opened it for them. She only rolled her eyes and told them to stand in the hall again while she advised Raphael of their visit.

Alec went through the different documents in his pockets and poked at the box. Things with the Downworlders were coming to a close, and the demon activity was being dealt with. On top of that, he had actually completed all necessary paperwork.

His family would be back in five days, per their previous arrangements of a ten day stay, and there was still a lot of time for things to fail, but he was at least optimistic about where things were at the halfway point.

"Come with me." The woman returned and they followed her along the same path, finding themselves once more in a room with several couches and Raphael Santiago sitting with a glass of blood in his hand.

"Good evening." He greeted in a way that could be almost considered pleasant.

"Hi, Raphael." Alec sat with Magnus on one of the couches nearest Raphael.

"Do you come to me with good news, or are you here to arrest me?" He sounded bored, but there was a sharpness in his eyes that said if it were the second it wouldn't be done easily.

"I have good news. We're in the process of making a trade between those faeries and the werewolves, so they'll leave you alone on that front, but I also have this for you." Alec pulled out the consent form he'd coaxed the mundane to sign the night before. He handed it to Raphael who looked over it studiously.

"This wasn't part of the agreement." It was a statement.

"The only way to make sure they couldn't blackmail you again was to make the blackmail useless. I have this for you to sign. It's the apology to Luke and the Cho family." He pulled out the second document and handed it to Raphael with a pen. He didn't need blood for this one, so it was a regular pen.

Raphael looked at him, as if trying to understand his thoughts and his purpose, but he looked over the letter anyways. Deeming it to be satisfactory he signed it with a flourish.

"Here you go, Alec. Do let Luke know my apology is sincere. The vampire was punished for his choice and I have ensured there will be no repeats of his actions." Raphael looked to hesitate on his next words, but he did push them through after a brief pause, "And thank you for this." He meant the consent form.

"You're welcome, Raphael. And I also wanted to thank you. The notices we've gotten from you and Lily have helped us immensely. It's hard to keep track of demon activity with many of our own missing, and it's allowed us to keep on top of things with few casualties. It really helps, so thank you. We have to get going to Luke's, but let me know if there's anything I can help you with. I'll do what I can."

"It's appreciated. We will continue to do what we can here. And as I said, I will keep this from repeating."

"Thank you. Magnus? Are you okay to get a portal open to the Jade Wolf, or should I call a cab?" Alec turned to Magnus, instinctively wanting to place a hand on his by habit, but forcing himself to hold himself back in the company of others.

"Of course, darling. We can head outside and I can open us a portal." Magnus liked to call him ' _darling_ ', and it never ceased to make his stomach flutter and bloom a gentle warmth, but he wasn't sure how Raphael would react - but he seemed to ignore it.

They said goodbye to their host and left the hotel. Magnus made quick work of opening a portal to their next destination, which Alec thanked him for with a light kiss.

The Jade Wold was packed. Or it held more people than usual at that hour. Luke must have advised his pack they would be meeting. He knew they were moments from snapping and going after vampire blood, and he hoped that Magnus and the faeries had been right about the value of the ' _Changing Stone_ '.

"Luke?" He called as he stepped into the restaurant.

He found the pack leader in a booth, the rest of his pack members sitting around with furious expressions on their faces. They had minutes before they would erupt.

"How are you holding up here?" He asked Luke as he slipped into the booth with Magnus at his side.

"Oh, you know. They want to go kill every vampire they can get their hands on and I think they're starting to hate me, but I've got it under control. Please tell me you've got good news for me."

"I think you'll be happy with what I have. First, here's an apology from Raphael on behalf of his clan," Alec placed the paper on the tabletop for Luke to see. He seemed tired, the last few days difficult for him.

"That's good. I'll pass this along to Meihui." Luke said.

"Raphael never sent that vampire after a child, you have to know that. It was a bad judgement on the vampire's part, but I've got this settled. Raphael was blackmailed to get the blood, and I've settled that issue, but the faeries who blackmailed him still want the blood. So they were willing to make a trade with you for it. For one pint of werewolf blood, they'll give you this." Alec pulled out the box and handed it to Luke.

He opened it as cautiously as Alec had, but his reaction was the same as Magnus'.

"Is this real?"

"It is." Magnus confirmed.

Luke pulled the stone from the box and stood. He looked at his pack and held it for all of them to see, "The vampires have apologized and we've been offered a trade. This, for a pint of blood. Do we agree to drop our anger and accept this trade?"

All of them stared at the stone in wonderment.

"And it's one hundred percent real, warlock approved and all." Luke added before they could ask.

They all looked amongst themselves, but the answer was clear. Of course.

"Good. I can't give mine as its alpha blood. Alaric, will you be willing to part with some blood for this?" He asked his second in command, who nodded quickly.

"Of course."

"I can take care of that." Magnus said, getting out of the booth and walking over to him. They left the room for some privacy while Magnus conjured up what he would need to draw his blood.

Alec stayed in the booth and Luke rejoined him after some joyful howls from his pack. They were ecstatic about the stone, any anger towards the vampires was forgotten.

"Meihui? Can you come here please?"

A tall women with long black hair tied in two braids walked over to them, "Hello." She said kindly. She was the mother of the attacked child. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was drawn tight and pale from fatigue, but she remained unwavering in her adrenaline.

"Here's an official apology from Raphael. They only wanted some blood, there was no harm meant to your daughter. It was just a poor call, but Raphael's guaranteed no repeats, and I believe him."

"Thank you, Luke. Thank you, Alec. I appreciate this. Janelle is doing well, but she kept asking why and I had no answer. Now I do."

"I'm sorry for what happened." Alec said sympathetically.

"It's okay. This stone will help my daughter and many other children, I can't ask for more than that."

It didn't take long before Magnus returned with a bag of blood in hand and Alaric with a bandage over the inside of his elbow.

"Bag of blood ready for delivery." Magnus snapped his fingers and it disappeared in a flash of blue sparkles, "We'll leave that at home for later."

Alec and Magnus said their farewells to the werewolves and returned to the Institute to tally the results of the night. The demon activity was at rest for now, all locations crossed off their list. About half were false reads by their systems. Alec sat at his father's desk to clear out some paperwork. The curtains were pulled to show the outside world and the moon's silver glow mixed into the gold of the reading lamp.

Magnus was sitting across from him with his own documents littering the table. Despite having cleared most of his time for the ten days the Lightwood's were away, Alec had insisted he keep some work for himself. He kept the appointments that seemed most important and continued his desk work by Alec's side.

He could study spells just as well at the Institute as he could at home.

"I know Shadowhunters aren't so big on looking towards the future with the dying young thing hanging over your heads, but do you sometimes wonder where you'll be in five or ten years?" Magnus asked as his eyes skimmed over a spell repeatedly to memorize it.

"Do you?" Alec shot back automatically before he could really register the question.

"When you're immortal it seems... Pointless. Because if I can't do it in twenty years I'll do it next century. Time is no concern. But mundanes - they worry so much about the future they lose large parts of their present."

Alec stared at him quietly for a moment, assessing his words, then glanced down at his paperwork as the only possible source of the question, "What spell are you working on?"

Magnus' finger brushed over the symbols of the title, "It's to see a glimpse of the future. This mundane wants to know whether he should accept a partnership deal with a rival company."

"Does it work?"

"No." Magnus stated simply, "Do you know anything about the many-worlds theory?"

"No." Alec replied softly. He rested his chin on his propped up hand and watched Magnus as he spoke.

"It's the idea that every choice we are faced with creates new worlds where each choice has been selected. For example, if I say I'll flip a coin and state two variables, then two worlds will be created. One where the coin lands on heads, the other on tails. It is physically, and magically, impossible to tell the future. It's not a string or a simple road to follow, there's no navigating the strands of fate. All those who've tried have been lost in their own minds."

"So what does that spell do then?"

"It gives the glimpse of a possible future. My client will have to be happy with that since it's all I can give him."

"Mm." Alec hummed and they settled into a brief silence before he spoke again, "I don't really like to think about the future so much. Like you said earlier we Shadowhunters don't age very well, and it seems pointless to worry about it."

"I see."

"But if the many-worlds thing is true, then that means there's a me out there that must be pretty lonely."

"Oh?"

"It was a choice that brought us together after all." Alec smiled softly, "Now how about we create another couple worlds." He ruffled through the top drawer and pulled out a coin.

"What will we be wagering today, Alexander?"

"Let's try this... If it's heads we go to bed and leave the paperwork for tomorrow, and tails we stay here to finish working."

"That's quite the bet. Not sure I want to wager procrastination on a fifty-fifty shot."

Alec laughed and flipped the coin. He caught it in hand and flipped it over the back of his palm, covering it with his hand as Magnus leaned forward to see the symbol. Alec removed his hand.

"Heads! Guess we're the lucky ones. The other us must hate us quite a bit right now."

Alec stood up and meandered to his side with a mischievous grin, "Nah, I don't think so." He handed Magnus the coin and he flipped it over a couple times before bursting into laughter, "Jace's favourite trick coin."

"You're a devious man, Alexander. It's incredibly sexy."

He didn't know why kissing Magnus in his father's office made him so proud, but he summed it up to being rebellious without real risk for what felt like the first time in his life. Jace had often coaxed and persuaded him into dangerous adventures when they were younger (and still now despite his strengthened resolve), but this was through his own volition and it was exhilarating.

It made him understand his _parabatai_ that much more.

"It's quite a trip back to Brooklyn." Alec stated not so subtly, "And it's gotten quite late. If you want to spend the night, you're more than welcome."

Magnus' memory was always a bit vague or blurry at best, but spending a night at an Institute simply for rest was not something he could recall having a precedent. He would not, nor was he sure he could, refuse the invitation.

He avoided making any blatant innuendos about the invitation and smiled his appreciation, "I'd like that."

Alec would never have made the request or been so forward if his family had been present. He knew the exact location of the other Shadowhunters from the Institute and had no issues keeping Magnus' presence a secret from them. His family was unpredictable in routine and habit pattern. There was little room for taking risks.

They put away their things and made their way to bed. Being both the eldest child and a Shadowhunter who occasionally spent nights out in random locations for missions, he was used to sharing his bed. It was normal for him to fight for blankets and squirm away from cold toes (no amount of fuzzy socks could warm up Isabelle's feet), it had been a strange sense of familiarity the first time he'd shared a bed with Magnus and the few times after.

Yet bringing him to his room and to his own bed was oddly different. He'd initially thought Magnus' room to be opposite to his own, and that was still true, but it had grown to give him a sense of comfort and homeliness that his bedroom had never given him. He'd never cared to personalize it and had never become attached to it.

He could sleep anywhere as easily as his own bed.

To show that bleakness to someone as bright and beautiful as Magnus made him feel ashamed. He was a sullen moon in the midst of Magnus' colourful galaxy. The fact that he might realize that and dismiss Alec as too... boring, or simple, or simply not enough was terrifying.

"Here's my room. The bed isn't as big as yours, but it should be good to fit us both. Unless you want a guest room. There's one down the hall." He fiddled with his sleeves when they stepped through his door.

Magnus, eyes always wandering with curiousity, immediately latched onto the only item in his room he'd consider personal. He walked to his desk and gently took the frame in hand, "The family?"

"Yeah." Alec stepped to his side and pointed to the different people in the image, "That's Izzy, that's Jace, and there's Max. I was always so scared of holding him. I'd always been considered clumsy for a Shadowhunter and I was scared of dropping him." Alec was thirteen in the image, a wiggly four year old Max in his arms, with Isabelle and Jace by his sides. They had few pictures of them all together, and he cherished the only one he had.

There was no mention of the fact his parents weren't in the picture. His parents were away and Hodge had taken the picture.

"You're adorable." Magnus teased not insincerely, "I can see the resemblance here and here, but not quite here." The obvious odd one out was Jace, blonde in the sea of dark hair.

"He's adopted. Sort of. He's a Wayland." Alec explained as neatly as he could.

Magnus didn't ask further, simply muttered a soft, "Ah."

"I can lend you something to wear, if you want? Unless you'd rather magic yourself something from your closet." Alec shrugged, not really minding either way. He liked seeing Magnus in his wide array of silly yet comfortable looking pyjamas.

Magnus debated between fashion and wearing his 'only-so-titled-in-his-head' boyfriend's clothes. In the end he chose on the latter, "I suppose I can handle wearing only black if you're the only one to see me."

"I also have grey." Alec fished through his drawers to search for something that would settle for Magnus. He was a tad taller, but with a slimmer waist and he settled on some sweatpants that should work.

"Faded black is not the new pink."

"What?"

Magnus shook in his head, resigned to the fact Alec may never understand half his quips but finding it somehow endearing, and he accepted the offered pants. By now Alec knew he preferred to sleep shirtless and handed him only the one item - that was also a tiny bit endearing.

Alec slipped into his own t-shirt and pants, both a faded black and there was a hole in the knee from the one time he'd gotten a call from Jace in the middle of the night about an ' _emergency_ ' and scaled a three story building to find his _parabatai_ cursing at a cat that had somehow swallowed his family ring. He had not asked questions while they waited a very long 24 hours for the ring to digest.

Magnus seemed almost awkward as he shuffled near the bed, as if wondering if he was welcomed to go ahead and lay down, or if he should wait for an invitation of some kind. It always surprised Alec to see Magnus even mildly discomforted.

After he'd folded their clothes and set them on his dresser he stepped over to Magnus and placed a gentle hand at his wrist. Not quite holding him, a gentle touch of fingers against his skin to signify he was present and close.

"Thank you for all your help, Magnus. I couldn't have done this without you." Alec said softly.

Magnus turned to him with a little smile, but with his eyebrows drawn into a frown, "Don't sell yourself short, darling. Anyone could have drawn up a few documents. Done magically or not."

"I didn't mean that. Though that was ridiculously helpful. Do you just know all that stuff by heart, or is it like a picture in your head you put on paper?" Magnus had majicked the consent form and the apology letter, his blue sparkled hand hovered over blank pages and words suddenly appeared. Alec had found it impressive even if Magnus tried to play it off as easy.

"A bit of both."

"What I meant though was that you've been with me through all of this. You... you've believed in me. I know there's still a few days before my family comes back, but I can't thank you enough for what you've already given me."

Magnus liked to tease Alec about being a bit naive with how many of his innuendos or jokes went right over his head, especially anything romantic (or usually a bit more than that). But Alec would shoot off something so simply sweet and it made him weak in the knees with no effort. It'd be unfair if Alec had any idea he was doing it.

"I'm happy to be of service." Magnus placed a gentle kiss to his lips, fingers twirling into his shirt and tugging him close.

"You're not servicing me." Alec said with a frown once they'd parted.

"That's not... I know, Alexander. Don't fret about things like that. If you've offended me you'll be sure to know it." This made him smile, knowing it to be truthful and it seemed to sooth him, "How about we get some rest? All the portalling mixed in with what unfortunately feels like homework has made me ready for a good night's sleep."

"Okay." Alec agreed smoothly, "I'll get the lights."

"Wait." Magnus stopped him before they could truly part. He pointed to the bed, "Which is your side?"

At his place Alec tended to sleep on the right, the side nearest to the door (whether by habit or because the other side was Magnus', he'd never asked). Here the bed was in the opposite direction, and he was suddenly faced with the task of picking sides - a task he had never favoured.

Alec shrugged, "I don't have one. You choose." Izzy liked the left, Jace the right. Max, the few times he'd been around and had snuck into his room, liked the middle forcing Alec to one edge or the other. He was not particularly difficult.

Magnus chose the side furthest from the door. He pulled back the covers and slipped under it as Alec shut the lights before climbing in next to him. It was easy to feel the other one there in the smaller bed, and Alec laid on his back wondering - despite his heavy eyes telling him to just go to sleep - if he should initiate cuddling, and would turning away be rude?

How was it so different and so much more awkward in his own bed?

His not yet refuted idea that warlocks might be able to read mind resurfaced as Magnus turned towards him, throwing an arm around his waist. He burrowed his face into his neck, lips pressing to his deflect rune before he settled into rest. Neither of them fell asleep right away, but they were restful as time ticked on until their minds could follow suit and turn off for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec managed to slip into his only dress shirt, a nice blue button down, and his cleanest jeans mere seconds before his phone buzzed to notify him of an incoming text. His palm was sweaty as he thumbed back his response.

They were having their first real date.

And Alec had been the one to suggest it. As well as set it all up and he was more nervous than the last time he'd been eye to eye with a crow demon. Awfully creepy looking things.

It probably wasn't actually a big deal. They'd been spending so much time together already that it wouldn't be much different. He doubted Magnus was nervous. Yet he'd been the one to ask (while stammering and blushing) Magnus to come to the Institute for dinner and it'd felt really date-like which made it feel somehow monumental to their... thing.

He left his room and made his way to the front door to greet Magnus.

"Good evening, darling."

"Hi." He was pretty sure his hands were shaking, but he couldn't wrap his mind around anything other than Magnus and _wow_. There was no one in the world Alec found more physically attractive than Magnus, and he'd agree to that any day of the week, but somehow he always managed to outshine himself.

He was dizzy from falling head over heels for him over and over.

His hair was spiked with shades of blue and purple, cat eyes (both literal and done with make-up) perfect as always, and he wore bright and very tight purple skinny jeans with a black dress shirt. It was no more than usual, but it still took his breath away.

"What do you have in store for us this evening, Alexander?"

Alec stepped back and gestured for Magnus to step inside so he could shut the door, "I, um, I got us some food. For here."

"Oh." It was said in a startled breath, but he slipped smoothly into a smile, "That sounds lovely."

"Follow me?" Alec couldn't quite keep the tilt in his voice off the end, making it seem more like a question than a request, but Magnus nodded in agreement. He led them down the quiet halls, and he explained to the unasked question, "There's just me and Hodge in tonight. Everyone's off on missions or getting rest. He's manning the main desk and phone, so he'll text me if he needs me, but it should be a quiet night."

"It's well deserved. You've been working so hard, it'll do you some good to let go for one night."

Truthfully he considered every moment with him to be him ' _letting go_ ', but he didn't say so out loud. They wandered to the back of the Institute, finding a tall, winding staircase. Magnus looked up, but only saw a door at the top of the stairs.

"It's up here."

"I've never been to this part of the Institute before." Magnus mused, eyes wandering and observing to sate his curiousity.

"I think you'll like it."

The staircase was a few stories high and they climbed up mostly in silence apart from a few quips here and there from Magnus. They reached an old wooden door that Alec opened with a melody of creaks. He stepped inside and Magnus was quick to follow.

"This is the greenhouse. I thought it might be nice to have dinner here."

There was a glass dome above them and the room was lined with rows of tables and shelves covered in different shades of greens and the occasional bout of pink, blue, or red for different herbal flowers. There was a distinct floral aroma.

"Half of these aren't meant to grow in this country." Magnus pointed out as his fingers brushed over the petals of some _aplinia caerulea_ , an herb he knew only grew in Australia.

Alec lead them further down amongst the rows of greenery to the center of the dome, where he'd previously placed down an old blanket and some boxes of take-out. They sat down on the blanket and sorted the food between them and Alec pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses that he filled for them.

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook, so I hope you're okay with Thai?"

"Oh, most certainly. An old favourite."

They chatted between bites, gazes soft and thighs touching in a comforting manner. Alec could hardly keep his eyes off Magnus. He loved watching him talk with a _joie de vivre_ and enthusiasm that Alec envied and admired simultaneously.

"Izzy, Jace, and I would often come up here to eat when we were younger. Usually after a bad fight, or if... or if we lost someone. Either one of ours or a mundane. This place was always soothing, in a way."

"I can see why."

"Magnus, I've been thinking about something, and I wanted to know what you thought about it." Magnus nodded to encourage him to continue. Alec put down his take-out container and settled to fidget with his sleeve, "You know that Izzy and Jace mean everything to me. I wouldn't be... I wouldn't be much of anything without them. I don't like keeping secrets from them, and I'm not very good at it anyways. I was thinking of maybe introducing you to them and letting them know that you're my... boyfriend."

The word felt strange on his tongue, yet it also seemed right. He didn't know much, or anything, about the protocols of dating, but Magnus had taken any fumbles in stride and made him feel mostly secure with the idea of their relationship. The only insecurities he had were deeply rooted in himself, and he was slowly facing those day by day.

The smile he received was almost blinding, "Of course, darling! I would love to officially meet your siblings." The title seemed obvious but it warmed his heart in a way he could not recall feeling before. It was either the fact that Alec was willing to say it first with no pressure from anyone but himself, or it was just Alec. Smiling shyly, cheeks red and eyes bright in genuine joy.

"Really?" He seemed startled by the easy agreement.

"Why would I not want to meet the people you love, Alexander?"

"I know you're not too fond of Shadowhunters - with good reason. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You don't have to do it because I asked you."

"I'm not one to do anything I don't want to." Magnus put down his own food, untouched since Alec had started this part of the conversation, and reached for his hand to grasp in a firm hold, "I'm happy you asked. I know it's not easy to be a gay Shadowhunter with the Clave being stuck a few centuries in the past, but the fact that you want me to meet them is, quite frankly, flattering."

"Oh." Alec laughed softly while his flush spread from his cheeks to his neck, and he shifted a bit closer to Magnus. Close enough to feel his body heat and more than close enough to lean over and kiss him. "Good."

Alec slipped a hand behind Magnus' neck and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. It was gentle for a time, the kiss slow and languid and their hands wandering but remaining in tame spots. A mix of Magnus' general attractiveness and the intimate setting urged Alec to deepen it more. He pressed Magnus into the blanket, letting their tongues meet before pressing his lips to his jaw and neck in hot kisses.

Their bodies pressed close together and Magnus slipped his hands under Alec's shirt to feel his heated skin and bring them even closer.

"Alec," Magnus moaned his name with a breathy sigh.

There was no hesitation in their hands or movements this time.

**OoOoO**

"Alec!" Isabelle threw her bags over to the side of the glittery portal and ran straight into her brother's arms.

He pulled her close and squeezed her probably too tightly, but she didn't complain. It was for only a half a second though, as she was quick to pull away with a sour look on her face.

"Do not marry her, Alec. You _cannot_ marry that wretched, evil little creature."

"Talking about Chantal?" Jace was next through the portal and he followed Isabelle's path to the exact steps, wrapping his arms around his _parabatai_ as she continued to vent.

"She called me a whore, Alec! And she was rude to Jace the whole time. She's awful."

"It's true." Jace agreed, "I went there with an open mind, but..."

He cut himself off as their parents climbed through the portal next. Alec stared at them quietly while still holding onto his siblings, too happy to have them back to let them go. It was clearly mutual.

They were poised and serious as they always were as they gently placed their bags down and handed their regular warlock of choice (back from vacation and much less sparkly than Magnus) his payment. His mother smiled his way once the warlock had closed the portal and left the room. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek in an oddly affection manner.

"How are you doing, Alec?"

"I'm good." His mother had moods, he'd come to learn with the years. Sometimes it was like there was so much weight on her shoulders that she tried to delegate it to her children in an overbearing manner, and the rest of the time she put being a mother first.

"I'm glad. I've heard things have gone well while we were away. I'd like to go over your reports."

"They're on your desk."

"Good." That was all she said. She retrieved her bags and left the room with his father in tow - his only recognition a little nod in greeting.

After the door was shut behind their parents Alec took a step away from his siblings to be able to meet their gazes, "How was Vancouver?"

Isabelle huffed.

"It could have gone better." Jace summed up for them.

"I missed you guys." He hadn't been lonely, owed entirely to Magnus, but he couldn't replace his beloved family members.

They talked about their trip to Vancouver and Alec told them about the happenings in New York minus a couple details and he managed to slowly guide them to their rooms to drop off their bags then to the kitchen for snacks.

He liked to consider himself responsible, given his status as eldest born and most likely to be next Head of Institute, yet his sister had once told him that heavy is the head that wears the crown and he was well acquainted with that idea. His mind never stopped spinning with reminders of his never ending to-do list and plans for the future that were always too fuzzy to focus on at great lengths.

Clearly the woman his parents had in mind for him was not the best choice, but it was his parent's choice and he had never denied their demands.

Isabelle and Jace wouldn't necessarily need to live with her, or go on patrols with her, and if anything it would give him an excuse to get away from a wife he could never love.

Yet there was Magnus...

Kind, beautiful, fiery, and magnetic Magnus.

As if sensing his traitorous thoughts his mother entered the room and requested his presence in his father's office. Izzy and Jace watched him leave over their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches - their expressions indecipherable.

His father was at his desk and his mother stepped to his side and left Alec to stand awkwardly in front of them. He stayed quiet until his father spoke.

"I'm sure you've heard a lot about the Rosewater family from Isabelle and Jace, and we wanted to throw in our opinion as well. We know they aren't too fond of Chantal, but I know they would change their minds if they gave her an honest chance. They seem to think their protecting you by disliking her, but your mother and I have taken a liking to her and believe her to be a wonderful match for you."

"She's very smart, quick-witted, and she's an excellent Shadowhunter. She also expressed interest in grand-children, which you know is important, as well as moving to New York and in you." His mother added.

"She hasn't met me."

"Don't you worry, Alec. They'll be coming over next week for a couple nights to get a feel for the city. They can't stay away from their Institute for too long since their low on Shadowhunters there, but a couple days should be all it takes." He'd always thought his sister looked like his mother, beautiful and fierce, but he was always reminded by their startling difference not only in their dress but also in their outstandingly opposing opinions on everything. Including potential spouses.

"What if I can't love her?" He asked softly.

"I know we live in a city surrounded by fantasies and fairy tales, but love isn't like in those books you like to read. We're Shadowhunters Alec, we have more important things to think about. You're a Lightwood, and honouring that name is your birthright."

"So you don't love each other?"

His parents shared a quick glance, a split second to share words in a silent language known to long-term couples. Love or not, they had a couple decades behind them.

"Alec, we need you to focus on what's important here. We're asking you to give her a chance. Think about this family. If we can't count on you to do this it'll fall on Isabelle."

It was like a punch to the gut and he knew his mother had done it on purpose. Would they truly force her to do it if he failed? He couldn't trust them not to.

The first time his father had approached him with the subject of a political marriage he'd asked why. Why did he have to get married to bring them honour? Why was their name so tarnished they needed to bring honour to it in the first place?

He didn't ask a second time. It would yield no results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the sweet comments up to this point, they make me all warm and fuzzy :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I'm thinking maybe 1 more chappie, or two. I guess it was a bit more than the 25K I saw last I checked the word count. Thank you for the lovely kuddos and the comments so far! It's very much appreciated! :)

The first call he swiped to the left - placing the bubble within the little red circle. On the second call he swiped to the right to the green circle. There was no part of him that could ever truly ignore Magnus Bane.

They made a date for that night, dinner at Magnus' for a nice relaxing evening. It'd be the first time he saw Magnus since his family returned several days ago. They had texted, but Alec had kept a bit of distance to let his mind settle after... well, everything. Magnus had understood.

"Hi," Alec greeted brightly, handing Magnus a single tulip he'd stolen from someone's garden a block away.

"Good evening, darling." Magnus took the flower and kissed his cheek in greeting then returned to fiddling with the takeout boxes. It was Greek this time - Alec had learnt quickly that Magnus preferred not to cook, like ever.

He also had deemed there to be no need for a kitchen table and so they brought their plates to the couch to eat while some show played (Alec recalled something that sounded like ' _Sex in the City_ ' but was a bit doubtful if that was correct).

They had several bites in silence before slipping into a careful conversation about his family's return. Any conversation to do with his parents he tended to avoid with Magnus. How could he talk to his boyfriend about a possible marriage to someone else? Now there was no other choice. The Rosewater family would be at the Institute in a couple of days and his parents expected much of him during their visit.

"I'm glad to have Izzy and Jace back. The Institute is lively again."

"And your parents?"

"Bearer of bad news as always."

"They still on about-"

"Yeah." It grew quiet now that the elephant in the room had been addressed. Alec sighed softly and set down his food, no longer feeling hungry. "We've talked about it again. Even though I did everything right while they were away, and I was so sure I'd proven myself to them... They still feel a marriage will be the best way to honour the family name."

"It's not your responsibility to clean up their messes, Alexander. If you can look at me and not see my demon father, then there are people out there who can see you as you and not your parent's son."

Alec smiled softly at his words, but also seemed to be thinking them over carefully, "You say that like you know what their mess is."

"And you say that like you don't."

"They won't tell me. They talk about clearing our name and rebuilding our honour when I don't even know why it needs fixing."

"You've been doing all of this... And you don't even know why?" It was phrased in a way Alec felt should have been insulting, but he knew Magnus was simply genuinely curious.

"I was raised to be obedient, Magnus." He said in his usual brutally honest manner, "What happened to ruin the Lightwood name?"

"I can't tell you." Magnus shushed him before he could object, "Not because I don't want to, but because I shouldn't be the one to tell you. I don't want my telling you to be misconstrued as me trying to cause a rift between you and your parents. I'm sorry, Alexander."

Alec sighed heavily, running a tense hand through his hair, "It's okay, I get it. I'm not sure if knowing would really change anything anyways."

"Does that mean you're going to go through with it?"

The warm butterflies that normally rested in his blood around Magnus had turned to burning coals, "I don't know."

Magnus touched his cheek softly, but it was a short moment before he drew back even further than he'd been before and his smile turned sour, "You're exactly the son your mother wanted. Naive and obedient."

It stung. The coals in his blood pulsing to his throat making it hard to breath, "I don't..."

"I know. You will never understand what you've done to me, Alexander. You've unlocked something in me I haven't felt in... In a very long time. And here you are in front of me, ready for me to kiss you and touch you, but your mind and your heart are so far away. Did I ever really have you, Alexander?"

' _Yes_!' His mind screamed, but he couldn't speak. What did it matter?

Why was he here in the first place?

This was cruel to Magnus, he deserved his cruelty in kind (more of a piercing honesty though it didn't feel that way).

"You should go." Magnus suggested calmly.

Alec couldn't tell what Magnus was feeling - he hardly ever could unless Magnus was purposely letting down his walls. He wasn't doing that now.

The last thing he wanted to do was leave. He wanted to explain why he was considering the option, that his family was the most important thing he had and he'd always protected them and kept their weight on his shoulders and he couldn't let them down now when they needed him. He wanted to tell Magnus that if the choice were his own he'd be pulling him in now and kissing him until the sky grew gold with the first rays of dawn.

That if a choice existed he'd choose Magnus. But this wasn't a choice. This was his family - caring for them was what he was born to do. It didn't matter if that came with a cost to himself.

He said none of those things because Magnus wouldn't understand.

Magnus had lived long enough to have learnt when it was necessary to put himself first, when being happy mattered, or when it was time to put himself on the line for others. Even though he'd known many Shadowhunters and seemed to know a great deal about how they worked, he wasn't one of them. He wouldn't get that Alec didn't consider his own life or happiness a priority.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and rose from his seat.

Magnus looked off to the side, not seeming able to meet his gaze, and waved a casual hand, "You can see yourself out."

With his heart heavy he did as he was told.

**OoOoO**

"How are things at the Institute? I hear your parents are back." Luke attempted to make their meeting seem casual, and he was grateful for it.

It was unusual for Alec to request a meeting with him for something that was obviously non-work related. He met up with Luke outside the police station and they walked over to a park a couple blocks away. They sat together on a bench near a little pond with a great view. It was Luke's choice.

"Yes, they're back. Everything's the same as usual." As an ex-Shadowhunter Luke understood what 'normal' was for them and he felt no need to elaborate.

"I'm glad to hear it. What was it that you wanted to talk about, Alec?"

He asked in a way that was clear he was simply curious rather than as if he were being put out by the invitation to meet up.

Alec hesitated briefly, but pushed on as he knew there were no alternatives, "What do you know about my parents?"

"Your parents?" Luke asked, taken by surprise by the question.

"They always talk about how I need to honour the family name and bring our name back to its former glory, and other things like that, and... I don't know why. I thought you might know what happened to ruin the Lightwood name so badly that they'd..." He cut himself off there, not wanting to share his dilemma over the possibility of a political marriage.

Alec was only guessing that Luke might know. If Magnus knew, and Luke knew Magnus, surely there was some shared history there that might include whatever happened with his parents. It was a long shot and he knew it, but the Rosewater family would be at the Institute in merely hours and he needed to know before making any decisions.

Luke stared at him for a long while, a hint of hesitation tugging at his lips as he debated on sharing the truth.

"Wouldn't you rather hear it from your parents?" Luke asked gently.

"If it means making them seem less than perfect they will never tell me."

The Lightwood children were sheltered, rarely leaving New York and mingling with other Shadowhunters who might have told them the truth, and Luke knew Maryse and Robert well enough to know they liked it that way. He had only asked as a means to give himself more time to ponder on his choices.

"I'll tell you, Alec, but you have to understand... Let me finish before getting all fired up like I know you Lightwood's tend to do. Your parents, for all that happened, are not bad people. We were all together, young and impressionable, and believing in something and someone we genuinely thought to be good." Luke paused, and Alec kept his gaze and remained quiet as he waited for him to continue. He did after a sigh, "We were all in the circle together."

An icy chill slipped into his spine and spread to his bones in an all-consuming burn.

"That's... That's not possible, I-I would have known. Hodge was, and he has the mark for it, my parents don't..."

"A compromise. They are bound to the New York Institute, and need permission from the Clave to leave it. There was a lot of negotiations, but they went unmarked."

In the end, as much as he would want to deny and argue about it, he knew it was true. There was too much logic behind it - it explained too much. He wanted to feel many things because it seemed sensible. Angry at his parents for keeping it a secret and for doing it in the first place, disappointment in their actions, and shame at himself for how easily he could believe such a terrible thing about them. But he only felt cold.

He stood up and smiled weakly at Luke who gave him a sympathetic smile, "Thank you, Luke, for telling me. I... I should go." His words came out weak, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Okay. You take care, Alec."

When he returned to the Institute he was somehow able to face his parents as he normally would have. Nor did he feel any instinct to treat them differently either.

He'd always known them to be judgemental and prejudiced, knowing they were part of the most infamous group hell-bent on proving their supremacy couldn't shock him into changing his views of them. Now he simply knew why, and he wasn't very impressed.

The Rosewater family arrived before dinner.

They were three - Jacques, Lisette, and their daughter Chantal.

She smiled sweetly his way and he saw Isabelle roll her eyes in the distance.

He remembered how Magnus had made her laugh on their only meeting and it made his stomach turn. If he'd gotten the opportunity to introduce them like he'd wanted she'd have loved him.

She was beautiful, and he assumed his parents were betting on that to get him more open to the idea of a marriage with her. She introduced herself to him and flirted without shame.

It made him feel sick.

Then his sister sidled up to his side and wrapped herself around him, in an obvious attempt to break their forced conversation, and he looked into the face he remembered as a two-toothed girl in pigtails and dresses asking him to practice sword fighting, and he couldn't imagine putting her through this.

They hardly spoke, Isabelle unhappy with his obedience and he too frustrated to try and explain himself any further. His _parabatai_ stayed by his side as always, but he was more quiet with far less teasing than usual, as if preparing to lose him in battle.

Maybe he was about to be lost to them.

**OoOoO**

Magnus put away their takeout boxes by hand, using the chore as an excuse not to think more than necessary. There were some spells to look up and he had a potion to make for a client, but he couldn't find it in himself to do anything productive and he simply trudged to his bedroom to prepare for bed.

He changed into his pyjamas and pulled on his robe to try and warm himself up. He was tempted to slip into a bubble bath, but he had a feeling this wasn't a cold that could be so easily shifted to heat.

He moved to his vanity to start removing his makeup and jewelry. It was a task he normally did with magic, but he was starting to dread the aspect of going to sleep in a bed he'd been sharing not too long ago.

The makeup was easy and then he took off his rings and his new favourite ear cuff - a little arrow because he was cheesy and smitten. He opened his jewelry box and was surprised to find an extra addition that didn't belong to him.

He pulled out the ring with a small piece of paper rolled inside of it. He recognized it as the Lightwood family ring, a small ' _L_ ' surrounded by flames engraved in a silver ring. Alec never wore it, or at least he'd never seen him with it, which made it all the more confusing to find it in his jewelry box.

When Alec had been by for dinner he'd popped into the room to grab his so-called favourite sweater (they all looked the same - as in awful - to Magnus), which was actually still hanging off the back of his vanity chair, and that must have been when he'd stashed it away.

Magnus pulled out the paper and set down the ring as he read Alec's careful and precise handwriting.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I haven't worn this ring since I picked up my bow. My mother wanted me to take it out to use it for its purpose._

_I still don't know what I'm going to do, if I'll go through with my parents' wishes or not, but I wanted you to have this._

_This ring is meant to be given to the person that has my heart, and I can't imagine that could be anyone other than you._

_If I choose to go through with this marriage, at least I can be happy knowing that you have this ring. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted nothing to do with it, or me, but as long as you know what you mean to me then it will have served its truest purpose._

_Keep this as a memento, if you'd like, to the good times we were able to share together._

_And if I can somehow get out of this sham, then know that I'll come back to you and beg for forgiveness and for the chance to give you this ring in a more official manner._

_Forever yours,_   
_Alexander_

With shaking hands he folded the letter and placed it on his desk, staring blankly ahead for a moment as he digested the words. Then he buried his face in his hands and finally allowed himself to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chappie :) Thank you all so much for the kuddos and the kind comments on the chapters so far and I'm very glad that you've enjoyed this story up to this point.
> 
> Thank you very much, please enjoy the finale :)

It was a long two days full of unsubtle prompts from his parents and more horrible flirting from his intended betrothed before he approached his mother to tell her his intentions.

"If this is what's best for our family, then I'll propose over dinner."

"Oh, Alec, I'm so proud of you." She was almost teary eyed as she heard his words and patted his cheek affectionately.

His father shook his hand with what neared a proud smile. For so long he'd believed that his parents loved each other, but having experienced something he knew to be as wonderful as the man he'd found himself besotted with, he wondered if they were even friends.

Even before he'd known the truth about their history and the legacy they had created for their name his choice had never been about them or their wishes. It was for Isabelle. For Jace. For little Max who would hopefully never have to know about the choices he'd been forced to face. It was for those he loved most in the world even if they would never forgive him for it.

When he told Isabelle she punched him in the arm and tried to hide her glassy eyes, teary for reasons that were fully opposite to their mother's. She refused to shout any further, but couldn't help herself from asking him the one question that mattered most.

"Why are you doing this, big brother?"

He kissed her forehead and held her close, "Someone has to."

"Nobody has to." She muttered bitterly, "I'm proud to be a Lightwood. We are our legacy, not mom and dad. We can be better by not doing what they would do in our place."

Jace, quiet by his side, took hold of his forearm and squeezed it tightly, "She's right."

"It doesn't change anything."

"It should."

Alec shook off his hand and stepped away from his siblings for a bit of needed space, "Don’t... Don't think for a second that this is easy for me. You have no idea. Look, you know I love you guys and your opinions are important to me, but this is just something I have to do, okay?"

Isabelle shook her head and remained quiet knowing she couldn't give him the acceptance he wanted.

"Okay." Jace agreed softly. He was tired of fighting.

"Thank you. I have to go get ready for dinner, I'll see you guys later." Alec retreated from the training room to his own bedroom to get changed.

He slipped on his cleanest jeans and put on his dress shirt, but refrained from buttoning it right away. When he'd told his mother he didn't have his own Lightwood ring, the ring his father had given him during his first Rune ceremony, she had sighed and managed to locate another one that looked identical but held far less meaning. It was shoved into his pocket forcefully, not wanting to look at it any more than he needed to.

The one that mattered was where it belonged.

For a minute he paced his room, pushing through a button on his shirt then undoing it as a way to keep his hands occupied. He moved over to his dresser and picked up his one and only picture frame, taking a seat on his bed to look over the image of his most beloved.

Protecting them had never come to such a great cost to himself before.

Though that might be due to the fact he'd never had anything to lose either, he'd never had anything or anyone outside of his family.

He kissed the top of the frame, keeping his lips there as he thought over the dinner coming up shortly.

The woman his parents had chosen for him was... Awful. She was conceited in a way that wasn't nearly as endearing as when Jace did it, and snotty and disrespectful to his siblings. When he thought over her behaviour he realized she probably knew she was expected to do their family a favour.

It made his stomach turn.

"Alec?" There was a knock on the door and Isabelle's voice flooded in. Jace was with her, he could feel his proximity through their bond.

He put the frame in his lap and called them in. While they walked in he worked on finishing up his shirt, ready otherwise for dinner.

"Dinner's starting. Mom asked us to check on you since you were taking so long. Think she's worried you'll change your mind." Isabelle leant against the doorframe and Jace stepped up to him to finish adjusting his shirt for him.

"I'll be there soon." Alec stared at the picture a moment longer, speaking before his mind could object, "Do you guys remember... That night ages ago now, where you had tracked me and..."

"And you looked happier than I'd ever seen you? Yes." Jace, done with his work, settled down by his side and Isabelle joined them after shutting the door.

"I've been seeing someone." To avoid any reactions he kept his gaze down at his lap and the image of his family.

"Then _why_?" Isabelle didn't need to explain further, Alec understood her clearly.

"I thought... I thought that by proving I could manage the Institute on my own while they were away they'd drop this whole marriage idea. But they won't, and there's nothing I can do."

"You can say no." She spoke as if the answer were that easy.

He shook his head, "They will never be happy with what I do. If this is the only thing that'll matter to them, then..."

"Who is it, then?" Isabelle asked, and he finally looked up at her to meet her smiling face, "I mean, if this is the only person who can get you to think twice about this stupid idea then I've got a gift basket to send."

He laughed softly and with a nervous hand he brushed back his dark bangs, "You've met him, actually. He complimented your shoes."

His words struck them into a shocked silence, long enough for him to stand and place the frame back in its place.

"The warlock?!" It was Jace who broke the silence, voice loud with surprise which seemed mostly caused by the fact it was Magnus Bane rather than finding out his _parabatai_ was gay. Or that's what Alec liked to make of it.

"So you can see I'm in a bit of hard place. Mom and Dad will never be happy with the person that I choose, so why not let them choose for me? Seems like the only compromise." He rested his hands against his dresser and leaned slightly against it for support, keeping his back to his siblings.

"That's not a compromise, Alec. That's giving up!" She managed to tone down her own rage, not towards her brother but rather the situation and his messed up mentality about it, "You really like him, don't you? You'd have gone through with this like the perfect little soldier without any hesitation before. He makes you really happy, I can tell."

"Alec, this is your future you're messing around with here."

' _And yours_ ', he wanted to add. He didn't. He turned to his siblings and recalled his first memories of them. Isabelle, a tiny newborn being placed into his arms and his parents telling him that as her big brother he'll have to help her get strong and protect her. Jace, ten years old and scared, cold like even a Shadowhunter child shouldn't be - and the boy he'd vowed to tie himself to for the rest of their lives.

He was not meant to protect his parents or their mistakes.

"I know." He mumbled, mind fuzzy with thoughts, "I gave him my ring. The...the Lightwood ring. I'm in love with him."

Isabelle's smile was blinding as she moved swiftly to his side and forced him to meet her gaze, "Then tell him! Let me do something for you for once, okay? Let me go in there and tell them you've finally come to your senses and you're calling this thing off."

"No." He shook his head. Her face shifted back to sadness for a brief flash before he pushed on, "I will."

"Really, big brother? You promise?"

"I do. Shall we?" He gestured to the door and she sauntered through it with a spring in her step that had been missing for far too long. Jace walked by him, squeezing his wrist and eyes communicating his thoughts without needing to voice them. Pride. Love. Admiration.

His parents and their guests were sitting at the table with their plates in front of them when he stepped into the dining room, Isabelle and Jace taking their own seats and staring at him as expectantly as the rest of them.

He placed a hand on his chair - the edge of the table, a spot he seldom had the chance to take -, and pushed it further beneath the table to indicate he would not be sitting down for this meal. He stared at his mother sat across the table and dropped her ring in front of his plate for them all to see it.

"I was two when you told me to protect my baby sister at all costs. I will not let Isabelle marry on your terms. But neither will I." His voice rang loud in the room and he spotted his siblings out of the corner of his eyes - their obvious support giving him enough courage to press forward, "I'm going to marry for love, even if you don't believe in the idea. Now, there's someone I love out there that really deserves my apology for being too scared to believe that what I want matters. So you guys enjoy your dinner, I have somewhere I need to be."

His heart raced as adrenaline burned through his veins and he left the room to a call from his mother that he ignored. Taking out his Stele he marked up an agility rune and a glamour rune, getting ready for the run to Magnus' loft. It was a familiar path and he followed it without being able to remember passing any of the familiar landmarks or streets.

There was a key in his backpocket, something he always shoved in his pockets as a habit that was somehow now without thought, but he didn't use it this time as it may not be welcomed. Instead he bypassed the buzzer and knocked on the front door, foot tapping anxiously.

"Who is it?" Magnus' annoyed tone drifted through the door. Few people dared to ignore the buzzer, so Alec figured Magnus assumed it had to be someone he knew, "Cat, if that's you I swear on the deepest depths of Hell that I'll-" The door swung open and Magnus snapped his mouth shut as he caught sight of him.

"Hi." He greeted softly, a bit out of breath from the run and slightly from the overwhelming joy of getting to see Magnus again, "It's me."

"I can see that." Magnus schooled himself into neutrality, "What is it? Does the Institute need me for some banal chore-"

Alec was sure he'd have continued on with his monotonous snark, but his eyes flashed to a spark of silver on Magnus' hand tightly wrapped around the doorknob and he blurted out, "You're wearing it."

With startling speed Magnus shoved his hand in his pocket in an automatic defence against the comment, but he took it out with a sigh and gestured Alec inside, "Come in. A proper host never leaves a guest on the doormat. Even unexpected ones."

Alec stepped inside as invited, feeling relieved and oddly warmed to see Magnus wearing his family ring. He took his hand and looked at his ring - Magnus had turned it so the flames and initial were on the inside of his palm, likely to avoid recognition, but he spun it into position. His hand was warm in his, the touch of their skin tingling and sending shivers down his spine.

"It's the only finger it fits on." Magnus said as way of explaining why it sat on his left ring finger.

Alec smiled and laughed lightly, "It's made that way."

"Oh." Magnus drew his hand back and he suddenly felt cold, remembering that he'd hurt this beautiful man he loved so dearly.

"I'm happy you found it." His words were stuck in his throat. For the first time he'd been able to confront his parents and put his real thoughts out there to be heard, and now he could think of nothing to say that could convey everything he was thinking.

"Why are you here, Alec?"

"I love you." He blurted out.

Magnus took a startled step back from him, arms crossing over his chest defensively, "You can't just walk in here and say things like that when..." He huffed and broke off his sentence.

"I told them I'm not doing it. That I can't do it. Will you... Can you forgive me for putting you through this?"

"You stupid Nephilim." Magnus reached out for his cheeks and dragged him in for a messy, wonderful kiss.

Alec reached up to his arms, gripping his biceps and the material of his shirt in an iron grip as if scared he'd be gone once he opened his eyes. Magnus ran his fingers through his hair and pressed their bodies flush together simply to be able to feel him against him when he'd thought merely minutes earlier he'd never have the chance to do so again.

"I love you too." Magnus whispered once they'd parted for air.

"I'm pretty sure I promised to give this to you officially." Alec tugged on Magnus' left arm until he could get a hold of his hand and gently removed his family ring from his finger.

"You don't have to do that, Alexander." Magnus placed a hand over Alec's and the ring, pushing it forward until Alec held it against his chest, "I understand the sentiment, and that's most important."

Alec grabbed his hand in his own and held the ring out between them, "I know this only fits on your wedding finger, but maybe it can be a promise, for now. A promise that I'll allow myself to have choices, and for this one I choose you. If you'll have me."

"I can accept a promise." Magnus watched with a smile on his lips as Alec slid the ring back on his ring finger with the gentleness of a lover.

"I like the way it looks on you." Alec kissed the ring and his knuckles, waves of love and affection rolling through him and looking for a way to manifest itself.

"I like the way you look on me." Magnus quipped, earning a laugh and a kiss.

Sometime during the kiss they heard the buzzer signal a guest and the two stared at each other for a minute wondering who it could be before Magnus finally answered the call.

"Surprise!" He heard his sister shout through the intercom and he groaned.

"We ditched out on the mess Alec left us with. He owes us dinner." Jace's voice rang in next.

Mangus laughed and turned to Alec, "The infamous siblings?" He'd met them only the once and didn't recognize the voices, but it was unlikely that anyone but the younger siblings could give Alec this all-consuming embarrassment.

"By the Angel... Is this okay? I can make them go away... maybe."

"It's fine, darling. We agreed before I should meet them officially, right? Now's as good a time as any."

"I suppose." Alec agreed. Magnus buzzed them in, but could not keep himself from kissing the slight pout off his lips despite hearing their steps as they neared them.

"No kissing in front of the children!" Isabelle couldn't keep the joy out of her voice if she tried, her tone higher and with a slight spanish tilt with her excitement.

The boys parted, Alec flushing but keeping close to Magnus to see his siblings barge their way into the loft.

"The only children here is you." He shot back.

"What's for dinner?" Jace asked, poking around at the nearest shelves and sorting the items in some order only he would recognize.

Isabelle stepped up to Alec and wrapped her arms around Alec in a tight hug, and she looked up at Magnus close by his side, "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Magnus met Alec's gaze next, "What do you think about us heading to that french place a couple blocks down?"

"That sounds good." Alec agreed and Isabelle and Jace had no protests.

With the smile on his sister's face and the warmth flooding from his _parabatai_ rune he knew that, at the end of the day, he had made the right choice. He kissed Magnus' cheek and and took hold of the hand that bore his ring with a level of pride he couldn't have guessed he'd ever get to experience.

There was no doubt in his mind there'd be a lot to discuss with his parents - a lot of fighting and arguing most likely, but he was no longer pondering choices. His sister had always been a priority and now so was Magnus.

They were worth learning to set his foot down in a household that had taught him obedience before speaking.

Magnus was his chance to experience life in the most beautiful way and he was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought.


End file.
